


The Demon Prince

by The_Risen_Phoenix



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dante is King Regent, Demons, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Character Death, Nero is a Prince, No Beta, Slow Burn, Someone give Nero a Mouth to Brain filter, V is a prince, Vergil dies, Vergil survives, Vergil's back, alternate endings, god help us all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-04-24 16:11:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 41,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19176802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Risen_Phoenix/pseuds/The_Risen_Phoenix
Summary: An exiled King, left for dead and vowing revenge against those that defied him.An innocent Prince, nothing more than a pawn in this game he plays.Based on the Swan Princess movie.





	1. Chapter 1

 

As Dante stared down at the tiny babe in his arms, he couldn't help but feel regret that he had had to eliminate the child's father just months before his birth, due to his all consuming lust for power.

 

Once Vergil had been as close to Dante as two siblings could possibly be, but over time something had seemed to possess the other man, and his thirst for power overrode his humanity. The break had come when screams had been heard from the Queen's chambers, horrifying sounds that would send shivers racing down the bravest of men's spines.

 

Dante had raced in only to witness Vergil trying to sacrifice the unborn babe within her rounded stomach. Sigils had been painted upon the walls and floor, and most disturbingly, upon the swell of her stomach. Blood flowed from both Vergil and the Queen's hands, pooling into a carved wooden bowl. As he stood rooted to the spot, Dante saw Vergil dip his fingers into the mix to paint yet more lines upon the Queen.

 

The stone knife held loosely in his hand, dangled almost carelessly, though each movement Vergil made brought it closer and closer to the pregnant woman lying pinned to the floor like a butterfly on display. It was then that Vergil started to chant, words filled with dark intent darkened the room, howls and screams made by inhuman mouths pierced their ears and made the Queen scream in fear.

 

Breaking himself from his shocked stupor and launching himself at his brother, Dante had torn Vergil from his wife's prone form and dragged him away, yelling for the guards to attend the Queen as he went. Kicking and screaming, Vergil had started to change into a horrifying demon, before Dante had run him through with their father's sword.

 

“I'm sorry,” Dante sobbed, pushing the sword once more through yielding flesh. “Please forgive me.”

 

Vergil stared up at Dante from where he lay, blood rapidly pooling beneath him, a look of shock on his face; as though he could not fathom Dante being strong enough to defeat him. The look quickly faded into one of complete hatred. How dare he be stronger! Vergil was the first born son, and as such should be the strongest! And he would be, nothing would stop him in his pursuit of power. Blinking rapidly, Vergil's vision began to dim. The last thing he saw as his world turned black, was the sight of his brother walking away from him, leaving him to die alone.

 

Face wet with tears, Dante had left the dying form of his brother at the border to demon infested lands, knowing that if the stab wounds did not kill him, then the demons likely would. He only hoped that his brother did not live long enough to be subjected to that.

 

He had returned home weighed down by sadness and exhaustion, only to be told that the Queen had been greatly weakened by the spells Vergil had cast upon her, and was deemed unable to continue ruling the land of Fortuna. In her stead, she had named Dante as Regent, until such a time as the child she carried would be old enough to ascend the throne.

 

Now months later, Dante stood before the doors to the balcony, ready to show the people of Fortuna the new heir to the throne. He stroked over the downy white locks and searched the tiny face for similarities to his mother or father. He couldn't help but feel sorry for the child; his father dead and his mother seemingly destined to follow soon, the birthing process seemingly having taken the last of her strength and will.

 

Nodding to the person standing ready to throw open the large double doors, Dante plastered a smile onto his face and stepped through the opening and out onto the balcony, high above the waiting and expectant crowd below. Taking a deep breath, Dante made his announcement.

 

“People of Fortuna! Joy has visited us on this day as the Queen has birthed a healthy Prince.” Gently lifting the child towards the crowd, Dante introduced him. “I present to you Crown Prince Nero Aleron Sparda!”

 

Nero watched the crowd with hazy blue eyes, blinking sleepily at the noise. The crowds clapped and cheered, they celebrated the continuation of the line of Sparda, and called out well wishes to the little prince. Dante lowered Nero back into his arms, and with a final wave, retreated back into the castle. Inside he was unsurprised to find the Queen's nurse waiting for him, tears streaming down her face as she wrung her apron between her hands.

 

“The Queen...?” Dante questioned softly, already knowing the answer.

 

The nurse shook her head, sobs tearing from her throat. Apologising quickly, she raced away from the pair and made her way back to the Queen's chambers to prepare her body for burial.

 

Looking down at the tiny child in his arms, Dante was filled with a profound sense of sadness.

 

“I guess it's just you and me now bud. Uncle Dante will teach you all the good stuff yeah....He'll....”

 

Dante's voice broke, and he clamped his mouth shut to hold in the screams that he wanted to let out. Nero was in his arms, and he couldn't let his sorrow show in front of him. Later, later when he was alone in his room, he would scream and cry and rage at the world. But for now, he had a child to care for and no idea how to do so.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the beginning of this story, but let me know if you think I should change anything.
> 
> Also normally I wouldn't bother giving characters middle names if they don't already have them, but I figured that royalty would have at least one.
> 
> Aleron - Knight


	2. Chapter 2

 

Years passed and Nero grew into a headstrong young boy, more likely to be found in the practice yard with the knights, rather than in any lessons he might have scheduled for that day. It was on one such day that his Uncle Dante appeared before him, a wide smile splitting his handsome face and a bounce in his step.

 

“Uncle?” Nero questioned in curiosity.

 

Normally Dante would let him get away with not attending his lessons, being a man of action himself, but something in his demeanour alerted Nero to the fact that something 'Princely' was soon to be required of him.

 

“Nero!” Dante exclaimed jubilantly. “Your Aunty Trish has given birth to a little Prince, and we are to travel to Red Grave to show our regards and to congratulate her.”

 

Trish wasn't really Nero's Aunty, but the close relationship between herself and Dante led to the moniker being attached to her. Many had thought that the two might marry themselves, but Dante was a self proclaimed bachelor, and Trish was too smart to fall for his seemingly endless charms.

 

Nero wasn't particularly excited about the news, but a trip to see Trish did sound like fun. He begged his uncle to be able to ride there on his own pony, rather than in the carriage, and after a few compromises a proud and smug Nero rode out along the road to Red Grave beside his uncle.

 

The journey took four days on horseback, and after the first two days Nero could no longer feel his legs or his behind and finally agreed to sit inside the carriage as his uncle had known he would. He pouted for the next two days, and it was only when the gates of Red Grave Castle came into view that he perked up again.

 

Nero stared out of the window at the many horses and carriages that lined the entrance to the castle, nobles and royalty from many different countries here to see the new infant prince. They were led towards the guest wing upon arrival, their connection to Trish and the family offering them the comforts of honoured guests.

 

Dante directed Nero to freshen up and meet in the receiving room in ten minutes. Nero quickly splashed some cold water on his face to remove any dirt that may have ended up there, and changed into the new clothes that his valet had laid out for him. His hair was soon attacked by a comb that his valet wielded, until it laid neatly upon his head. At the end of the ten minutes, both males exited the receiving room and made their way to see the prince.

 

“Dante! Nero!” Trish's voice rang out over the sound of the many voices filling the reception hall. “I am so glad that you could both make it. And my Nero you have grown so much since I last saw you.”

 

Nero stood up straighter at the compliment and puffed out his chest a little in pride.

 

“Wouldn't have missed this for the world Trish, you know that.” Dante shot a small smile towards his friend.

 

“Of course not. You wouldn't have passed up the opportunity to bed as many fine noble ladies as there are here today.”

 

Dante let out a bark of laughter at that.

 

“Well you've got me there” he replied with a wink. “But we're not here to discuss my amazing prowess in bed, we're here to meet your son.”

 

Gesturing for the pair to follow her, Trish walked the few steps back to the bassinet where her son laid. Nero peered over the edge, staring down at the baby before him before scrunching up his nose.

 

“He's kinda small isn't he?” He asked loudly, drawing a few laughs from those nearby.

 

“Yes, he is Nero. You were this small once too.” She stroked a gentle finger down the baby's pale cheek, tiny hands reaching out to latch onto her. Pulling her hand away carefully, Trish turned back to Dante and Nero.

 

“May I introduce my son, Prince Vitale Razik Redgrave.”

 

Dante handed the necklace that they had bought as a gift for the child, to Nero. It was said that the demon's tooth pendant would help to ward away possession and keep the wearer safe. Dante leant over the side of the bassinet to peer down at the baby, loudly bellowing his greeting.

 

Taking one look at the looming man with the loud mouth, Prince Vitale promptly burst into tears. Chastising Dante for his actions, Trish was about to step forward to soothe her son when she noticed Nero creeping forwards. Dangling the pendant above the squalling prince, Nero watched as the tears soon dried up as the baby reached up to grab at it. With a last little jiggle of the cord, Nero let Vitale grab the necklace before letting it go.

  
He smiled when Vitale happily gummed at the pendant, and turned back to the adults to see them watching him with matching looks of contemplation on their faces. Somehow Nero felt that this didn't bode well for future him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Razik - Brave One, Fearless


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which things don't go quite as planned, and Nero is a bit of an idiot.

 

Nero had been horrified to learn later, that Dante and Trish had agreed that the two Princes should wed when they reached adulthood; thereby sealing the treaty between their two nations forever. Once Vitale was old enough, they would spend alternate summers between the countries. Both to get to know their future spouse, and also so they might familiarise themselves with the other's home.

 

Vitale and Trish would be the first to visit Fortuna, and Nero couldn't have been less enthusiastic if he tried. The ten year old pouted up at his Uncle as he was shoved into, in his opinion, unnecessary finery and drilled on manners and etiquette until his ears bled. His friends Nico and Kyrie laughed at his predicament, but made sure to make themselves scarce when Dante turned his appraising eye on them too.

 

At this moment, Nero stood beside Dante at the Castle doors, awaiting the arrival of the other royals. Dante had shooed the girls away when they had started rough-housing with Nero, wanting to make sure he made a good impression. That and he didn't want Trish to look at him disapprovingly and lecture him...again.

 

Nero fidgeted where he stood, bored out of his mind. Why had they had to stand here waiting for so long? Couldn't the guards at the front gates have contacted them when they passed through and they came out then, instead of just standing here waiting like idiots? A soft whack on the back of his head drew Nero out of his mullish thoughts.

 

“Here they come Nero, try not to embarrass me in front of you aunt Trish yeah? We'll both pay the price if you do.”

 

Nephew and Uncle both shared terrified looks at the thought of what punishment Trish might come up with for them, and Nero had a brief flash of terror that the prince might have learned that from his mother.

 

An ornate carriage rolled to a stop before the waiting royals, footmen rushing to lower the step and open the door. One poor man narrowly avoiding having his head taken off as the door unexpectedly swung open on it's own, and Trish appeared. Dante rushed forwards to offer his hand, and with a graceful nod in thanks, she stepped away beckoning inside the carriage for Vitale to follow.

 

A rustle of pages, and thud of a book closing proceeded the appearance of the young prince. At five years old he was quite tall for his age, though his body was slim and willowy. His dark hair was longer than current fashions dictated, and hung in waves around his face. His clear green eyes were filled with curiosity and intelligence, and scanned his surroundings keenly before falling on the scowling face of Nero.

 

With a nudge to his back from his uncle, Nero stepped forwards to offer his hand to the visiting prince, scowl firmly in place, though hidden from both Dante and Trish by his turned back. Vitale looked towards his mother uncertainly, not trusting the other boy not to pull him over, and reluctantly placed his hand into Nero's as she gave him an expectant look.

 

It had been drilled into Vitale that these visits were for himself and the Prince Nero to get to know one another before their engagement upon his maturation. He was expected to get to know the other boy, and to not antagonise him...well not on purpose anyway.

 

Vitale descended the stairs of the carriage, and swept into a courtly bow to greet the other boy before him, face pulling into a moue of barely disguised disgust as Nero bent to kiss the knuckles of the hand he still held. Nero's face however, hid nothing, and once the kiss had been completed the boys ripped their hands from one another to wipe upon their clothing.

 

Dante muffled a laugh behind his hand, trying unsuccessfully to turn it into a cough, and Trish elbowed him none to gently in the ribs. Smiling benignly, Trish swept her son towards herself and gestured for Dante to lead them into the familiar castle.

 

Nero scowled when he noticed the giggling faces of Nico and Kyrie poking out from behind the bushes that lined the walkway, and V turned also at the sound. Kyrie looked starstruck at his fragile beauty, and Nero despaired of her mothering ways. Nico came through for him though, pulling hideous faces at the younger boy, causing him to pull back slightly away from his mother in distress.

 

That encounter seemed to set the tone for the entire summer. Vitale “please call me V” would spend hours with Kyrie reading and walking through the gardens, and Nico and Nero would spend as little time as possible with the other boy. Nero would spend hours at the training yard, pummelling the dummies with his sword and gun. Sparks, that he one day hoped would turn into actual flames, raced the length of his blade and he grinned in triumph.

 

And if Nero just happened to show off just a little when he noticed Kyrie and V walking past the yard, well it was certainly not for the younger Prince's benefit. Which was lucky, because Nero put too much energy into the blade and instead of the sparks he normally produced, his blade roared with uncontrolled flames and set Nero's clothes aflame. By the time the other knights had doused him in water, Nero could see the pair walking off shoulders shaking in suppressed laughter.

 

And that is when Nero decided that he _hated_ V. He didn't even care that Kyrie had also laughed. He was sure that it had all been because of V. The young prince left that year, with more than a few hurt feelings and bruises, his mother staring unhappily at the unrepentant Nero before sending a pointed look towards Dante.

 

 

 

The year after it was Dante and Nero's turn to once again make their way to Red Grave. This time there had been no arguments about Nero being allowed to ride, and he enjoyed the journey much more. Especially as it gave him time to spend with his Uncle. It wasn't as though Dante didn't spend time with him, but ruling a country definitely ate into any free time that they might have spent together.

 

There had also been rumours of disturbance out in the neighbouring country, rumours that had disturbed Dante and turned his face bone white in shock. So far nothing had come from their investigations, and the ruling family of the country in question had been less than forthcoming in any information given. Due to the unsteady nature of the peace between the nations, Dante had withdrawn his investigation and had to hope that whatever the problem was, it didn't cross their own borders.

 

Nero was proud to be able to canter up the long, manicured entryway to where he could see the welcoming party, his new mount his pride and joy. He had received the pony as a birthday gift, the deep blue roan of his coat blending seamlessly into the black of the mane and tail. Nero pulled to a stop before V and Trish, laughing a little meanly as dust sprayed over the smaller boy. All semblance of humour fading when he was met with Trish's glare.

 

Nero mumbled and apology, and was not at all surprised to be met with his Uncle's hard stare. Dante had not been at all pleased at the state of V when he had left the year before, and had made sure to let Nero know that such behaviour was not to be continued. Nero had grumbled and groaned, but Dante had been firm. This was a chance for Nero to not only get to know his future spouse, but to make a new friend.

 

Nero was ordered to accompany V as he showed him around the castle and grounds, neither boy looking particularly happy about it. Nero grumbled and groaned the entire time that V showed him around, becoming especially loud in his complaints when V spent too much time gushing over the library and the towering shelves full of books. Nero couldn't help but notice that V seemed to always carry around one book in particular, and if he were to think back, he could remember him carrying the same book with him the previous year.

 

Mischievousness swept through Nero as he was shown the little lake in the gardens, a slight push managing to send the smaller prince tumbling into the water. He had mockingly noticed that the little prince had given the water a wide berth, and had lured him closer by asking about the various plants floating on the surface. He felt a tiny stab of guilt as he noticed the book also floating in the water, but dismissed the feeling. It wasn't as though V couldn't just replace the book if it got ruined.

 

Shouts of alarm filled the air suddenly, and guards rushed into the area trailed closely by V's nanny and both of their guardians.

 

Nero scoffed at the attention that was suddenly upon them, not sure why such a fuss was being raised. It's not like V wasn't about to just pop back up and get angry with him himself, maybe push Nero into the water as payback.

 

It was only after one of the guards had shucked their armour and dived into the water, that Nero realised that V was nowhere to be seen. He started to feel a sense of dread as he began to wonder if the little prince could actually swim. A tight grip on his arm broke him from his thoughts, Dante staring down at him in disappointment and disapproval. Nero chanced a peek at Trish, but his Aunt was not even sparing him a glace.

 

She stood, wringing her hands together beside the nanny, watching nervously as first the guard and then V's heads broke the surface. She let out a strangled sob as she noticed the familiar book clutched in V's slack grip, and rushed forwards to thank the man and take her son. Whirling around in a swirl of leather and lace, Trish, the nanny and a company of guards raced inside to attend the soaked boy.

 

Nero started to follow, but was held back by the grip on his arm. Looking up at his Uncle curiously, Nero shrank back from the blazing heat directed at him.

 

“Do you even know what you have done?” He hissed, jaw clenching, though his grip remained the same firm hold as before.

 

“You have broken the trust between our two countries with that stunt. We will be lucky if no complications arise from V's dip in the lake.”

 

Nero opened his mouth to protest, surely a little water never hurt anyone. And ok yes, maybe he did nearly drown, but that shouldn't cause any other issues should it? Dante cut him off before the first word left his mouth.

 

“It can't have escaped your notice that the Prince is not in the best of health. Things like this...well they could very well kill him.”

 

Nero felt a chill overtake him. He didn't like the other boy, but he didn't want him to die. With a heaving sigh of frustration, Dante led Nero back up to the castle to await news of V's condition. The hours passed slowly before finally the stern faced nanny appeared to inform them that the Queen requested a word with them both. With dragging feet, Nero followed his Uncle to her receiving room, noticing the cracked open doorway to the side, where he could see a small sleeping form curled up beneath the covers and watched over by a doctor.

 

“Trish, how is V?” Dante asked as soon as they were alone in the room. Nero scuffed his feet into the carpet, not brave enough to meet her eyes.

 

“He is...not well.” Trish sighed out, hand coming up to cover her eyes. “The water has settled into his lungs, and the doctors fear that he will end up with pneumonia. He, he isn't sure if his body will be able to fight off the infection if that happens.”

 

Dante gathered the sobbing woman into his arms. She clung to him tightly, hands digging into his shoulders.

 

“I can't lose him Dante. Not him too.”

 

Dante gently swept back the hair from her face, leaving a small kiss upon her forehead.

 

“I know Trish. We won't let it come to that ok?” A tiny shake of her head was her only answer.

 

“You can't prevent it just by saying so Dante. It doesn't work like that.”

 

A gentle knock on the door pulled them apart, the Queen's red eyes more visible now, tear tracks decorating her cheeks.

 

“Enter.”

 

A young woman entered, carrying with her V's book. She dipped into a courtesy before offering the book to the Queen.

 

“I have done my best my Queen. There was some slight damage that we could not erase from the water, but for the most part the rest is in fine condition.”

 

“Thank you, Vera.” Trish said gratefully. “I am sure Vitale will be ecstatic to have his father's book returned to him.”

 

Vera left with a shy smile and another curtsy, and the brick that had been sitting in Nero's stomach felt like it had increased in weight ten-fold. That book had been V's fathers? He hadn't known that, though Nero wasn't sure at the time such knowledge would have made much difference, but it certainly did now.

 

“What ever you need Trish, we're here for you.” Dante's voice broke Nero from his musings.

 

“Thank you Dante, but,” Trish hesitated briefly, eyes closing in seeming pain. “I think it might be best if you both were to return home. This isn't what we had in mind when we proposed these visits, and I need time.”

 

Dante nodded quietly in understanding, motioning for Nero to stand and follow him out of the door. They would need to pack up their things and gather their escort, the sooner they left the better. Before the door closed on him, Nero turned to look at Trish, a look of shame filling his youthful face.

 

“I'm sorry Aunty, I didn't mean to...I was just playing.”

 

Trish sighed heavily, mouth curling downwards in sadness.

 

“I know sweetheart, I know.” And the door closed with a gentle click, leaving Nero staring at the wooden surface.

 

They returned home with heavy hearts, especially as news of Prince Vitale's decline in health reached their ears. As feared, pneumonia had set in and the worry that the Prince would not survive increased. Months later, both countries heaved sighs of relief at the news that the Prince was finally improving, though had been left greatly weakened by the ordeal.

 

It was decided that the visits would be stopped, Trish fiercely protective of her weakened offspring, and Dante unsure how to rein in Nero's antics. Thoughts of an alliance between the two countries wavered, but thankfully never faltered.

 

It would be another seven years before they would meet again.

 


	4. Interlude #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter looking into the mind of Vergil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sort of hoping that this chapter helps to give you a look into Vergil's mindset at this time, and that if it sounds a bit disjointed it is meant to - he's not exactly in his right mind currently.....

 

A figure sat stone still, brightly glowing golden eyes observing the chaos that surrounded him. The thick sluggish veins, signs of his demonic heritage, throbbed in time with his heart.

 

Most thought that Vergil had been possessed by a demon, perhaps had made a deal with one for power. But what they didn't know was that both Vergil and Dante had been sired by a devil. Dante hadn't known, their mother much too smart at covering up their father's less human traits, but Vergil had known. Had walked in on his father in his devil form and demanded to be taught how to use his own or he would tell everyone.

 

And so their father had taught him. He had learned to change into his devil form, learnt spells and rituals and magic. And he had used his knowledge wisely, up until his wife had tainted herself with that spawn. Vergil knew that one day that self same child would challenge him for his throne, his _power_ , and he could never allow that to happen. And so he had tried to remove that scourge from his wife. If only Dante had not interfered.

 

 _'Soon_ ' he thought to himself. Soon it would be time to take his revenge, but not just yet. Now was a time to gather more strength and to plan. He would not allow Dante to best him yet again, could not. His pride would not allow another such slight, and he would cut down any that stood in his way.

 

But for now, he had another plan. One that would cost him less time, and would take Dante by surprise. All the better to cut him down and take back what was rightfully his.

 

Word of the whelp that his spouse had been carrying, and his survival disgusted Vergil, he had hoped that the unfinished ritual would have disposed of it. Such an impure being should not be allowed to continue living. But perhaps this weakling could be of use for him. Vergil had heard how Dante had taken guardianship of the boy, how he had raised him like his own son after the mother's demise. What better way to prepare Dante for his coming defeat then by crushing his son, in all but blood?

 

There was another boy, Vitale if his sources could be believed, that was meant to become Nero's spouse. The small sense of sight that Vergil still held, showed that no matter how much these two hated each other currently, they _would_ fall in love. Taking Vitale would be no hardship either, the boy would grow into quite the beauty, and having one up on Trish would make it all the sweeter. She had turned him down in their youth, and Vergil had never forgotten that slight.

 

Ultimately, Vergil wanted to rule over all the lands, wanted to control and destroy them at will. He had been in a position where he had had some power, but Dante had stripped him of that. This time, this time he would remove the usurper from his throne, and take over the throne of Red Grave as well. With the combined might of both their armies, the surrounding countries wouldn't stand a chance.

 

A dark laugh broke from Vergil's twisted lips. _Yes....soon._

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nero - Open mouth, insert foot.......

 

A twelve year old Vitale sat quietly reading in the back of the carriage that carried them all too swiftly towards the country of Fortuna. His gaze focused solely on the last remnant of this father, V stroked the slightly damaged pages gently. The words swam before his eyes, and so he focused on the pictures and made up fantastical stories to go with them.

 

His mother observed him keenly from his other side, brows furrowed as V continued to avoid her probing gaze. He knew that she was worried about this visit, had in fact wanted to wait even longer before resuming them, but the people of both countries had began to question if the marriage was going to happen still; restlessness and dissent on the rise. It had been with great trepidation that Trish had contacted Dante to arrange the visit.

 

Vitale himself didn't really have many thoughts either way regarding the visit. Naturally he was a little wary of meeting Nero once again, their last meeting had ended far from pleasantly, although an apology gift containing many rare books had gone someway to soothing his ire. Not his mother's though, V felt a stab of pity for Nero at the thought of what his mother would likely do to him the moment she got her hands on him.

 

These thoughts were swiftly put aside though as the carriage pulled to a stop at the castle gates. A cheerfully yelled out 'Hello' and the door flew open with a flourish. Half expected Nero to be the one to have thrown open the door, but was relieved to find that it was Dante instead. As unaffected as Vitale tried to pretend to be, the very thought of coming face to face with the older boy sent his mind reeling; icy cold water closing over his head as his legs kicked uselessly towards the surface, the liquid slipping past his gasping mouth and into his lungs.....

 

A weapon roughened hand gently gripping his own brought Vitale out of his quickly spiralling thoughts, a warm and welcoming smile spread across the handsome face of the older man. Vitale relaxed minutely, a small smile of his own breaking his serious facade.

 

“Good to see you again Vitale, you are definitely looking a lot better than the last time we saw you.” Dante welcomed him with a wink.

 

V flushed a little at the attention, his hand rising to fiddle with his demon tooth pendant, before he exited the carriage and quickly dipped into a formal bow.

 

“Yourself as well Dante. I am happy to be welcomed back to the beautiful country of Fortuna.”

 

A derisive snort drew both Dante and Vitales' attention to the other person waiting for the arrival of the carriage. V shrank back slightly behind Dante at the look of mocking disdain on Nero's face, not wanting to draw attention to himself. As such, he missed the furious glare Dante sent to his nephew, and the cold look his own mother fixed him with. Rolling his eyes in displeasure, the seventeen year old felt that he was much to old to be expected to entertain a twelve year old boy, with whom he had nothing in common.

 

Turning his cold blue eyes back towards the figure standing behind his Uncle, Nero dipped a shallow bow and greeted the visiting duo.

 

“I welcome you both back to Fortuna, Queen Trish and Prince Vitale. I sincerely hope that you enjoy your stay with us.”

 

Wary green eyes, peeked out from behind Dante's broad back at him, and Nero took a moment to observe the slighter boy. He appeared tall for his age, though painfully lean; probably a side effect of the illness he had suffered years ago, Nero thought guiltily. His dark hair hung longer than most thought fashionable, curling lightly around his ears and neck. His face was still young, but it had the markings of handsomeness; not that Nero cared in the slightest, he had no interest in young boys what so ever.

 

V curiously looked over Nero as he too was being observed. Nearly fully grown, Nero seemed to be almost as tall as Dante now, body having filled out nicely; training and youth honed muscles on display under the fitted shirt he wore. His white hair was long, strands brushing against his shoulders, and his blue eyes felt like they could pierce V's very being. As handsome as V thought Nero had grown to be, he still didn't want to spend time with him.

 

And so the summer passed like that. Nero, uninterested in V at all, left him to his own devices, generally in the library or some other quiet place. An offhand almost throw away comment of 'we good?' and Nero felt the matter suitably dealt with. Feeling terrible for V, normally Kyrie would search out the younger boy to speak with him, causing Nero to growl jealously.

 

The expected encounter with Trish left Nero shaken and ready to repent all of his sins, but that didn't last long. Admittedly Nero didn't try very hard to get along with V, the boy was too quiet and calm for his tastes, and everyone was relieved when the summer was over and the royals from Red Grave returned home, taking the feeling of uneasy tension with them.

 

 

 

If Dante and Trish hoped that things would improve the next year they were sadly mistaken. The next visit ended up faring much the same, and the one after that, and the one after that. Things started to change slightly when Vitale was sixteen. Upon their visit to Fortuna, Dante and Trish felt that it would be a good idea to introduce Vitale to the town closest to the castle.

 

Riding to town on a fine pair of horses, Nero had begrudgingly gifted V a spirited stallion as a birthday gift, the villagers flocked to them eager to get a look at the ethereal Prince Vitale. Watching how V smiled down at the adoring faces, even going so far as to dismount his horse to mingle with them, made something in Nero's chest clench. He didn't like the way the men and women reached out to touch V like they had the right to do so. Didn't like how V smiled at them and kissed cheeks and hands with a laugh, didn't like V sharing his laugh with others.

 

Not that he ever laughed with Nero. The tension between the two had not faded much throughout the ensuing years, though at least V didn't appear to be terrified to spend time alone with the older prince anymore. That might have something to do with his new proficiency with rapier blades and katanas though, Nero had caught sight of him training early one morning and had been unwillingly impressed with his skill.

 

V startled as his hand was grabbed roughly, turning to find a scowling Nero holding onto his hand tightly. He stumbled as he was pulled through the gathered crowd, their horses trailing docilely behind them. Stuttering out apologies to those he bumped into, V didn't miss the knowing looks many of the older people in the crowd shot Nero.

 

“W-wait! Slow down please!” V begged, nearly losing his footing once again as his hand fell from Nero's.

 

A gentle grip of his arms prevented V from the painful fall he was readying himself for, and V smiled gratefully at the handsome young man that had saved him.

 

“My thanks kind stranger.” V offered with a wide smile. “I am in your debt. Ask of me anything and I will do my best to make it happen.”

 

“Ah..no...no worries Highness.” The man stumbled over his words, overcome by V's smile. “If you wouldn't mind....could might I trouble you for a kiss?”

 

V looked a little shocked at the man's forwardness, but he _had_ offered anything.

 

“Of cou...”

 

V was soon cut off by Nero's furious voice.

 

“No.” There was no room for argument within his tone, and the man shrank back. “You will be rewarded for your help, but you do not have the right to ask Prince Vitale for a kiss.”

 

And with a final scowl at the poor man, Nero led V away once again, this time making sure he kept a tight hold of his hand. Grumpily, Nero lectured V.

 

“You can't just let people get away with asking for things like that!”

 

“But it was no big deal to me. I truly didn't mind all that much.” V responded warily.

 

“Well I do care!” Nero exclaimed angrily.

 

“But...why?” V questioned in confusion.

 

“Because...I just do.” V's heart leapt a little at the admission, though it crashed back down a moment later. “I don't wish for my future husband to go around kissing random strangers if only they ask. It would shame both of us for you to do so.”

 

“I see.” V responded quietly.

 

Nero turned to look at the other, surprised at his subdued tone. He tried to catch V's eye, but he kept his gaze turned to the side as though taking in all of the scenery. The rest of the trip was much the same, V getting too friendly with the villagers for Nero's taste, and Nero getting angry at him for being so familiar with everyone. It was two very unhappy boys that returned to the castle later that day, and neither emerged from their rooms for the next day.

 

 

 

The trip the year after to Red Grave didn't go so well for Nero. He too had been taken for a trip around the local villages to familiarise himself with the people, but unlike the people of Fortuna, these people did not like Nero very much. They could see how sad their Prince seemed to be in the other man's company, could see how he held himself back in his interactions with them. They noticed the scowls the older Prince would shoot towards anyone who got too close, and of course they remembered the time when Nero had nearly killed their beloved Prince.

 

Nero tried his best to win over the townspeople, the niggling jealousy that had sprung up the year before when V interacted with others had only grown. Nero was not blind, he could see how V had grown more and more beautiful as the years passed, had heard the stories in both lands of his beauty and knew that they held no lie. He didn't like how the people stared at V covetously, as though they would sweep in and steal the handsome Prince away to be their own. Nero wanted to cover V from head to toe, wanted to hide him from everyone's gazes.

 

But he wasn't able to do that, V belonged to his people as much as he would belong to Nero. Not that Nero would ever say that he belonged to him, he didn't have a death wish, and so he was reduced to scowling at anyone who got too close. Nero ended the trip with most of the people wondering if perhaps it was wise to continue with the plans to wed their Prince to this horrible man. Perhaps he too had been possessed? There had been rumours years ago about his father, how he had become possessed by a demon and slain by his brother. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree they say...

 

 

 

The year of Vitale's eighteen birthday approached quickly, and so too did the looming date of the coming engagement. It was with a heavy heart that Vitale followed his mother into the carriage for what could quite possibly be for the last time for the trip to Fortuna. The last visit had not gone too terribly, Nero having no choice but to spend more time with V if he wanted to keep others away from the boy.

 

He had quickly realised that V was quite the swordsman, and had enjoyed sparring with him greatly. He especially liked the flushed look of concentration on V's face as they faced off against each other. He had especially liked it whenever he had managed to pin the other to the ground, the feel of his lean body beneath his own enough to send a stirring of lust through his body. Nero had managed to hold himself back from kissing V senseless, if only barely, when he would look up at Nero from his pinned position flushed and panting.

 

And Nero hoped it hadn't just been his imagination, but V's feelings towards himself had seemed to soften as well. Nero had decided that he would bring with him some books of poetry and old folk tales native to Fortuna for V's birthday, and the other boy had smiled at Nero so sweetly, gifting the other man with a tight embrace. Nero's face had been bright red once V had happily disappeared, clutching his new books to his chest, and had had to endure the merciless teasing of both Dante and Trish.

 

That however had been nothing compared to the teasing he had received when he had first seen V in casual clothes. Instead of the neatly pressed pants and button up he usually wore, V had emerged from his room wearing the tightest black leather pants Nero had ever seen. He had wondered briefly if he had had to be poured into those pants, and just what he would have to go through to get him out of them.

 

His dainty feet had been encased in roman type sandals, and then Nero's brain had stopped working as his eyes strayed upwards. V...wasn't wearing a shirt. At all. He was wearing a long black sleeveless coat, held together by a corset type closure system along the front, leaving all of that pale, perfect chest on display.

 

Nero had had to turn away, lest his nose spontaneously start to bleed, and both Dante and Trish had noticed the slight blush upon Vitale's face as well.

 

“ _Well, well'_ thought Dante with a smirk. _'Not so innocent and naive after all.'_

 

Both parent and guardian had felt their spirits raise at the pair's increasingly cordial interactions, although they had hoped to announce the engagement of the boys, they would not truly have forced them into it if they had been against it. But now, well now Nero at least seemed to be getting on board with the plan, even if it was because his lower brain was doing the thinking for him currently. V....well V didn't seem to have any strong feelings either way, but Trish had a suspicion that he hid his true feelings regarding Nero.

 

There had been a few times she had caught V sketching in one of the lesser used rooms or gardens, the subject of his works a certain blue eyed prince. She had feigned obliviousness, not wanting to send her shy son back into denial. A few overheard conversations that V had with his stallion as he groomed him, brought to attention just how often the younger man spoke of Nero. When questioned, the people who overheard would say that his tone had seemed fond, even if he did like to complain about the older man.

 

Nero waited nervously beside Dante for the carriage to arrive. With the urging of both Kyrie and Nico, and a few disapproving looks from his Uncle, Nero had foregone his usual get up of black jeans, red long sleeve shirt and blue hooded jacket for something a little more 'princely' while still being comfortable. This time he was clad in white trousers, with knee high boots in the palest shade of golden brown; he wore a dark shirt beneath a knitted cream jumper and a mid length white coat that had quilted shoulders and gold detailing. He still wore his comfortable black fingerless gloves though.

 

Kyrie had given him a quick look over, rolling her eyes slighting at the sight of the gloves, but other than that she had given him a nod of approval. Nero was pleased – he really wanted to make a good impression on V this time, and if that meant that they ended this summer becoming engaged? Well there were worse people he could think of to have to marry. Also he didn't like the though of V having to marry someone else either.

 

Nero's head lifted quickly as he heard the tell tale 'clip clop' of approaching horses, tugging at the hem of his shirt and trying to smooth out any wrinkles his fidgeting might have caused. A muffled snort of laughter from beside him made him look up at his Uncle with a glare. Dante shrugged helplessly, as though he couldn't help it that Nero was acting like such an idiot. Nero's glare faded, only to be replaced by a look of trepidation as the footman stepped forwards to open the door.

 

Trish stepped out first, statuesque as usual even in her travelling clothes, offering a small smile to Nero and a bigger one to Dante. A delicate looking hand emerged next, and Nero raced forwards to offer his own hand to the emerging Prince. Unlike the first time Nero did this, he went willingly and of his own free will, the footman he had nearly knocked over in his eagerness to help, watching jealously as the handsome younger man emerged from within.

 

Nero's breath caught in his throat at his first sight of Vitale in a year. His black hair fell in soft waves to just past his chin, bangs swept to the left and covering one of those clear green eyes. He had grown yet again, and he was now almost as tall as Nero, though significantly slimmer. He wore a fitted green shirt, that really brought out the colour of his eyes, and his slim fitting black pants made Nero's mouth water. The coat he wore was also black, faint silver stitching lining the edges as it fell to gently brush against his knee high black boots, polished to a fine sheen.

 

A shy smile spread across V's face as he placed his hand within Nero's larger one, his hold tentative. The huge smile that he received in return seemed to put his mind somewhat at ease, and tension he didn't realise he was carrying, melted away.

 

“Welcome back to Fortuna, Prince Vitale. May your visit prove to be fortuitous for both of our countries.”

 

Nero dipped into a courtly bow, still holding onto V's hand. Keeping eye contact with the flustered V, Nero leant forwards and instead of kissing his knuckles as etiquette demanded, Nero kissed V's cheek. A pointed cough broke the pair apart, Dante smirking slightly at his nephew, and Trish looking both gleeful and disapproving at once. Taking the hint, Nero tucked V's hand into the crook of his elbow and escorted him into the castle, leaving the older royals to follow in their wake.

 

“ _Well..._ ” Dante commented, vaguely speechless. They really had not expected that level of affection between the boys, not yet anyway.

 

“Mmmm,” Trish agreed softly as they followed the pair inside.

 

 

 

“Vitale...V I would wish to offer you a gift if it would please you.”

 

Nero was nervous. He had been planning this moment from the second he had returned to Fortuna from Red Grave the year before, and now that the time had come, insecurity flooded him.

 

“I would be honoured to accept anything you wish to give me Nero, but it is entirely unnecessary.” V responded shyly.

 

He felt flustered with Nero's attention focused on him, and that combined with his awareness of just how attractive he found the other man robbed him of his usual eloquence.

 

“Then follow me please.” Nero tugged him along, bouncing slightly in anticipation.

 

They stopped before a pair of ornate wooden doors, Nero turning to V to ask him to close his eyes. Shooting Nero a dubious look, V complied. After waving his hand in front of V a few times just to check if he really did have his eyes closed, Nero opened the doors. He carefully led V through the room, stopping once again at another smaller door.

 

“You can open your eyes now V.”

 

V opened his eyes only to see yet another door before him. He turned to look at Nero with a confused look on his face.

 

“It's a door. You.....bought me a door?”

 

Nero barked out a laugh.

 

“No V, the gift is behind the door. The door itself is merely to keep others out if you so wish.”

 

V stepped forwards and opened the door slowly, a gasp falling from his lips as he took in the room beyond. Nero hovered behind him nervously as he stepped inside in wonder. The room was lit warmly, neither too bright nor too dim. The walls were lined with books from all over the world. Nero had been searching and buying any and all books from travellers that he could, and asking the merchants to bring back anything rare or unusual whilst on their travels.

 

In the centre of the room there was a comfortable reading space. Lounges for those days when V might want to lay back to relax, a table and chairs for other days he might wish to study some of the older tomes, reading lamps directing their light towards the seats to illuminate the words upon the pages. Warm throw rugs hung over the backs of the lounges in case V were to feel the chill, and a cheery and protected fireplace for those long winter days.

 

A small side table holding the makings of a tea set, sat tucked between the lounges, and barely hidden speakers played the softest music in the background, almost enough to put a weary reader to sleep if given the incentive. It was nothing short of paradise to V, and he turned to Nero.

 

“I...this..Nero?” V was overwhelmed that Nero would do something so thoughtful for him. He had been under the impression that the other man still didn't like him all that much.

 

“Yes V. This is all yours, and there is plenty more room for any new books that you want to add to your collection too.”

 

“Thank you Nero, so much. This is more than I deserve.”

 

V leant forwards slowly, and laid a chaste kiss upon Nero's lips shocking the older man. Pulling back much too soon for Nero's tastes, V returned to looking around the room.

 

“I love this room Nero...but I have to ask. Why?” V turned soft, curious eyes upon Nero. Hoping and praying that the answer would be the one he so wished to hear. Behind the door outside, the listening crowd held their breaths also, waiting to hear what Nero would say.

 

“Our guardians expect us to announce our engagement this year,” Nero began, and V's heart dropped. “It is expected that gifts should be exchanged between ourselves as signs of goodwill. I assume that you also brought a gift?”

 

V nodded woodenly, his hope had been crushed and he just wanted to be gone. The eavesdroppers outside winced at Nero's words, hoping that he would save this situation somehow. Kyrie and Nico raged inwardly. They _knew_ that Nero felt something for the other Prince, had had to listen to him wax poetically about him often enough, but all the idiot was talking about was duty!

 

“It is my wish for our two countries to enter into this treaty, and well...” Nero shrugged helplessly, not knowing what else he should say to V.

 

“And how do you feel about me?” V asked, oddly subdued after his ecstatic outburst earlier.

 

“Feel?” Nero questioned. V nodded silently, waiting.

 

“Well you're really hot. Having you in my bed every night would definitely be no hardship.”

 

V recoiled as though he had been slapped. The gasps from beyond the door went unheard in the room.

 

“I see. But what else do you feel?” V persisted, foolishly hoping for words of affection, of _love_ , from Nero.

 

“Er...what else is there?” Nero floundered, as V withdrew from him.

 

“I see.” V repeated once again, voice devoid of all emotion. “I fear Prince Nero that I shall have to refuse this engagement.”

 

“What? Why?” Nero burst out.

 

“It would seem that our views are incompatible and such a union would be most unwise.”

 

V swallowed heavily, tears threatening to choke him. “I wish you all the best for your future, but I shall have to decline any further visits.” V took another shaky breath, willing himself not to break down here in front of Nero. Nero who had ripped his heart from his chest and crushed it beneath his heel.

 

“If you would excuse me, I must return to Red Grave at once. It would seem that I am needed home immediately.”

 

V's words rang with finality, and he turned to walk past Nero, posture ramrod straight, and opened the door. His damp eyes met those of his mother's, hers filled with sadness and understanding. She opened her arms to him, but he could not accept her comfort. Not here, not now, in front of all of Nero's friends. Later, later he could fall apart. But for now, he had to remain strong, if only to prove to himself, that Nero had not just destroyed him.

 

V turned to Dante with a melancholic look on his face. His resolve nearly crumbled at the look the older man had on his face. Dante grabbed a hold of V, and held him tightly, and V shook as he tried to hold himself together.

 

“I'm going to kick Nero's balls back in for what he's done to you, I swear.” V choked out a slightly wet sounding laugh. “If that's all the idiot thinks of you, you should forget him. You deserve so much better.”

 

Dante's hastily whispered words tugged at the shattered remains of V's heart, and he held him tightly. He'd miss the other man, he'd been almost like a father figure to V too over the years, and now he was losing him also.

 

“Thank you Dante, and please....go easy on Nero. It isn't his fault that he doesn't feel the same way.”

 

Dante held V's face in his hands, thumbs brushing a few escaped tears from his pale face.

 

“No promises. Hell V, you can stay and just marry me instead.” V let out a small choked laugh at that, hugging Dante one last time.

 

Trish stepped forwards to lead V away, the sound of yelling suddenly erupting from the private sitting room, spurring them to leave hastily. Deciding to forgo their luggage, V and Trish hurried to the newly hitched carriage. The sound of someone calling V's name behind them, caused V to pause. Footsteps rushing towards them reached their ears, before a flying Kyrie burst into sight.

 

Within her hands she held V's precious book, that had been taken away along with their bags earlier. She had known that the Red Grave royals would wish to leave straight away after the travesty of Nero's failed proposal, and that V would likely not be in the right state of mind to remember the book. She had rushed from the library towards the private rooms, where she had argued endlessly with the guards within.

 

Only when the word came that they were leaving reached them, was she granted access to V's room, where she had quickly spotted the book resting upon the freshly made bed. Grabbing the well worn book quickly, she had then rushed back to the forecourt, hoping against hope that she would make it in time. Luck smiled on her this day, and she managed to reach them just as they were entering the carriage.

 

Quickly handing over the book to a thankful V, she had leant forwards to embrace him tightly. The younger boy had become somewhat of a younger sibling to her over the years, and she couldn't stand the sight of him in pain.

 

“Don't lose hope please V, he does love you. I know he does.”

 

“Perhaps so, but I can't just now. Please understand.”

 

V's voice broke, and Kyrie nodded unhappily. A last kiss upon his cheek and she withdrew. She stood there forlornly as the carriage pulled away, Dante having appeared beside her at some point to sadly wave them off, wishing that things could be different.

 

Movement from the shadows along the curved drive caught her attention, and Kyrie frowned at it until she could make out the form of Nero silently watching V disappear. The stark red of a hand mark on his cheek, caught her attention; looked like Nico had gotten to him first then.

 

Maybe next year...

 

No V hadn't wanted to continue the visits. Kyrie would just have to think of a way to pull Nero's head from out of his ass. After all, they had time.

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

V managed to hold himself together until they passed the castle gates. As soon as they disappeared behind them though, he fell apart. First his trembling hands rose, one to clutch at the demon tooth pendant that Nero had given him as a child, and the other to cover his mouth to muffle the sobs that started to escape.

 

Trish pulled her unresisting son into her arms and held him tightly. She cradled his head against her chest and stroked his back, all the while whispering soothing words to her distraught child. Inwardly she cursed Nero for being such an idiot, and breaking Vitale's heart in such a harsh way. Though none of the ire she felt towards the other boy made it into her words – she knew that no matter how badly Nero had broken his heart, Vitale would not want him to be spoken of so badly.

 

In fact, Trish had a terrible feeling that Vitale would attribute all of the happenings as his own fault. She feared that after this, Vitale would retreat from further social interactions with others to protect himself from that type of hurt happening again. If you never let anyone close, then they couldn't hurt you as badly.

 

“Shh, baby, it's ok.” Trish spoke softly, eyeing the guard Dante had insisted on sending home with them warily. She did not want word of her son's break down to reach Fortuna.

 

The man opposite of them, Kyrie's older brother if Trish were not mistaken, made a small gesture showing that he would speak not a word of this break to anyone. He too could scarcely believe what had happened. Over the last few years, the closeness between the two princes had led everyone to believe that an engagement had definitely been on the cards. The travesty of Nero's proposal was going to have very far reaching consequences once the people of both countries heard of the cancelled nuptials.

 

The quickly moving carriage pulled to a sudden stop, causing the passengers within to be thrown forwards. With a frown, Credo stepped to the door, opening it slightly to speak to the driver to ask what the hold up had been. With a helpless gesture towards the man standing in the middle of the road further on, the driver shrugged helplessly.

 

Stepping completely out of the coach, with a quick word to the two royals that sat within, Credo stepped forwards towards the figure. With plans to ask them if they required help in mind, he was unprepared for the face that stared back at him from beneath a darkened hood. Ash pale skin, spider-webbing cracks spreading over the chin towards a cruelly smirking mouth; a mouth full of teeth much too sharp for any normal human. And his eyes. Bright blue, ringed in the golden yellow of demons.

 

Before he could so much as shout a warning, a sword flashed forwards impaling him through the chest. His hands rose and clutched at the cursed metal, determined not to fail his liege, he would protect Trish and Vitale, even if it cost him his life. Before his very eyes, the man started to change. His skin hardened and turned a blue grey colour, scales seemingly overlapping each other creating impenetrable plates. Horns and body streaked with glowing blue, multiple wings spread behind him, each with a hooked deadly looking talon curving forwards. There was no sign of the man any longer.

 

 _'I'm sorry Kyrie, I couldn't protect them.'_ Credo thought, as with a sneer Vergil flicked his sword to the side, flinging Credo into a tree with a crash. As his vision blacked out, he could hear the screams of the footmen as they were killed, the tearing of the carriage door and Trish's anguished screams.

 

“VITALE!”

 

And then he knew no more. Hours passed, and Credo could scarcely believe that he had managed to awaken once more. With a pained heave, he managed to pull himself to his feet; noticing that at some point heavy rain had started to fall, washing away the blood of the innocents that had been killed here. Surveying the carnage around him, he sobbed as he saw the crumbled form of Trish and stumbled towards her. He breathed a sigh of relief as he noticed her shallow breaths, and quickly searched the area for the prince. A quiet call drew his attention to the injured Queen, and he stumbled back to her, covering her body with his coat.

 

“Nero,” She whispered. “Please...he took Vitale...save him.” Her words were gasped between heaving breaths, each one causing her immeasurable pain.

 

“My Lady, I can't leave you..” Credo begged helplessly.

 

“Leave me!” Trish spoke as firmly as possible. “Please, get Nero. Save my son.”

 

With a terrible heaving sob, Credo agreed, turning away to stumble towards a terrified horse that had escaped the carnage. Vergil seemingly had had no interest in the animals, and so they were spared. Cutting the harness from the carriage, Credo pulled and clawed his way upon it's back, spurring it back towards Fortuna. Each step felt as though it would take away his consciousness, but he managed to hold on.

 

The gates of Fortuna Castle appeared within his hazy vision, relief flooding him. He had made it. His horse stumbled to a halt before the doors, guards racing down to intercept him. Pushing them all aside with a cry, Credo pushed his failing body towards where he knew Nero would be sulking.

 

 

**********

 

 

Nero stood within the shadows of the drive, watching the carriage take V away. His cheek stung fiercely, Nico having held nothing back in her disgust with him, and Nero couldn't help but feel he deserved it and more. What had he even been thinking? How how he managed to speak such callous words to the boy that Nero was pretty sure he was falling for?

  
He had watched as the words hit V's ears; had seen the moment his heart had shattered. And still he had done nothing, said nothing to fix it. Nero had frozen, and in that moment, he had lost V. Even the talk with Dante later had been less than he deserved, and he had asked why his uncle was not flaying him alive - Nero knew just how fond of the other boy Dante had become over the years.

 

Nero had felt even worse when Dante told him that V had asked him to go easy on him, had broken down and confessed his stupidity. Dante had looked at him pityingly, and told him that he would have to beg and grovel, do anything and everything he could think of to earn back V's trust if he ever wanted a chance with him. He had then turned and left Nero to his thoughts.

 

Kyrie and Nico had joined him later, Nico carrying a bottle of alcohol that had been meant to toast their engagement, and pouring Nero a huge measure.

 

“Nero....” Kyrie's voice was soft and trembled slightly with sadness.

 

“Yeah, I know.” Nero replied dully.

 

“ _What else is there?_ ” Nico mocked. “You should write a book. 'How to offend your fiance in five syllables or less. Though that was less terrible than 'I want you in my bed every night'.”

 

“Not helping Nico,” Kyrie scolded lightly, as Nero buried his head in his hands.

 

“Gods how am I going to make this right? He just sprung that question on me and I froze, and then before I knew it I was blurting out that crap!”

 

“I..I don't know if you can fix this Nero,” Kyrie responded hesitantly. “You hurt V, have been hurting him since you met him. You let your dick talk for you, because you've forgotten that you even have a heart.”

 

Nero slammed his head repeatedly upon the table before him, “Dammit! I am such a devil's damned fool!”

 

It was then that the door to the room burst open and Credo fell through, tumbling to his knees as his strength gave out.

 

“Credo!” Kyrie, Nico and Nero raced towards the fallen man, horrified at the sight of the bleeding wound on his chest.

 

Nero felt dread fill him. Credo had been sent to protect the royals of Red Grave. So if he was here now and injured, that meant....

 

Springing to his feet and sprinting from the room, Nero raced to the stables and throwing a saddle onto the nearest horse he could find. He trusted that the girls would take care of Credo, but right now all he could think of was V. Bursting out of the stables at a gallop, Nero raced along the path the carriage would have taken. It took him hours still, even at the pace he had been travelling, before he came across the wreckage and bodies.

 

Throwing himself from the saddle, and praying that the horse would stop, Nero headed to the destroyed carriage, heart pounding in his chest. Within the ruins, he found V's special book, hidden under the shattered seats, and with gentle hands Nero carefully plucked it out, tucking it into his jacket pocket. A sound drew his attention to Trish, and he raced towards her. Dropping to his knees beside her, he feared that he had arrived too late. Trish's eyes cracked open when her head was gently lifted and placed upon Nero's bent knees.

 

“Nero..you need to find Vitale.” She whispered painfully.

 

“Where is he?” Nero asked fearfully.

 

“Taken. He took my Vitale.”

 

“Who?” Nero asked desperately as Trish's voice faded.

 

“A devil, hiding in the shape of a man....V...” Trish's voice stopped abruptly as the last of her strength left her.

 

Nero sat in the rain, cradling her limp body to his chest. He screamed in agony. This was his fault. If he had just told V how he really felt, if he had just not been a fool. Nero's tears mixed with the rain, as he rose from the ground. He couldn't do anything about all of the poor souls that had died here now, but he would not leave his Aunty Trish out here. He lifted her gently, awkwardly mounting his horse and holding her before him and rode home.

 

There he was met with a solemn Dante. He carefully handed the body of Trish over to him, noticing the dampness that lined the older man's eyes. He turned to the guards surrounding them, ordering them to go to the site and bury those others that had lost their lives tonight. He then followed Dante as he walked slowly inside.

 

Nico met them within the entrance hall, news of Credo's survival relieving Nero greatly. Though the other man was in a coma, he should survive, and that was a miracle within itself.

 

Much later, unable to hold back any longer - and feeling as though the verbal flaying he had given Nero wasn't enough - Dante gave Nero an ass kicking that he wouldn't soon forget. He had let his cocky behaviour go on much too long – perhaps he had seen a little of himself in Nero when he was younger. Still keeping his promise to V, Dante made sure not to leave any permanent injuries upon his nephew, though he would definitely have trouble sitting down comfortably for a while.

 

“Of all the stupid, self centred things you could say! Why Nero why?”

 

“I know! Dammit Dante I know! But beating me up now is just a waste of time; time I could be spending searching for V!”

 

“And why should I let you? There are others much more suited to the task.” Dante asked, eerily calmly.

 

“Because I love him!” Nero stopped shouting, shock plastering itself upon his face.

 

“Because I love him,” he repeated much softer.

 

“And what makes you think he loves you still?” Dante taunted.

 

“I will do whatever I need to, to beg for his forgiveness. Even if he never loves me again, I need to protect him, need to see him again.”

 

Dante regarded Nero critically. It was at times like this that he could really see that Nero was Vergil's son. Emotionally constipated and unwilling or unable to show his true emotions; but this overflow of emotion now? That was all his mother. Dante felt relief that there was at least a little bit of hope left for Nero. He nodded his head sharply to show his understanding, and stalked off, leaving Nero alone in the training yard covered in dust and regrets.

 

Later, after they had both cooled off, Nero told Dante what Trish had told him. A devil hidden within the shape of a man; Dante had a brief moment where he thought of Vergil, but that was impossible. He had killed the other man before Nero had even been born. There was no way that it could be him. Besides, Vergil wasn't a devil; though Dante had been sure he had been possessed at the end. Nothing else could have caused such a drastic change within the other man at the end.

 

And so the two spent countless hours researching devils and demons, and those that could take human form. They came across the name of a demon that they thought was the answer – Nelo Angelo. As much as Dante wished to accompany Nero on his quest, he knew that he couldn't leave Fortuna unprotected. He had had to send word already to Red Grave regarding Trish's death and Vitale's disappearance, and things had been rocky between the two countries since that moment. War seemed likely on the horizon, and Dante was trying his best to prevent that happening.

 

Red Grave blamed Fortuna for failing to protect their Queen and Prince, and Dante could not blame them. He blamed himself too. His only comfort was that at least Vitale could not be possessed, for as long as he wore his pendant he would be safe.

 

**********

 

 

Vitale could hear the screams of their men being slaughtered outside and held onto his mother tightly. He clutched the sword he had intended to gift Nero in his free hand, hoping against hope that he would not need to use it. Although trained in the art of swordsmanship, V just did not have a taste for fighting and killing.

 

The sound of rain falling upon the roof top of the carriage muffled the sound of footsteps as they approached, a startled yell escaping V as the door was ripped from the carriage. A large demonically scaled arm reached in and wrapped around his sword arm, causing him to drop the blade. With a yell, V was pulled from the carriage, his mother trying to cling tightly to him to keep him from being taken.

 

“VITALE!” She yelled out in terror.

 

The devil stared as the struggle revealed the demon tooth pendant around his neck, a look of disgust upon it's demonic face. One of the wing talons swept forwards and broke the cord, pendant falling to the ground. Trish screamed as Vitale was lifted by his wrist, the devil looking him over from head to toe. Seemingly liking what he saw, the devil cupped his face in a parody of tenderness.

 

“ _Yes, you'll do nicely. My thanks Trish for producing such pleasing offspring.”_

 

Trish froze. She knew that voice. Even with the demonic undertone, she knew that voice. Vergil. There was no way she was going to let that monster take her son, not while there was still breath left in her body. How was he even still alive? She thought that Dante had killed him, perhaps he really had made a deal with a demon after all.

 

Grabbing a hold of the forgotten sword, Trish leapt forwards with a cry stabbing the blade through the chest of the devil. The steel sank through Vergil's chest with a sickening squelch, but nothing but annoyance showed on his face. With a growl he batted Trish away from him, blade still embedded within his chest. V stared down at the monster that held him in terror. What sort of monster felt nothing after being run through? That could stand and sneer as he pulled the sword from his chest, humming in approval at the superior craftsmanship.

 

V felt sick as the monster took the blade and sheathed it at his hip, taking Nero's intended engagement gift as his own. He wanted to rage and scream at the him, but knew that angering him would do him no good. At least if he got the other to leave now, his mother would have a chance at survival. Somehow V knew that this being cared for no man or woman, and those that stood in his way would be destroyed.

 

He just didn't account for his mother's unrelenting protectiveness over himself. He cried out as she once again struck at the devil, this time with a piece of broken door. Her hair stuck to her face and neck in dirty tendrils, mud caking her face and body as the rain poured down upon them. He screamed when the monster threw her in the carriage, sending a blast of what could only be magic after her and destroying the vehicle.

 

His mother fell limp, body taking the brunt of the impact and crumbling lifelessly. His eyes were torn from her slumped form when a hand in his hair yanked his head backwards.

 

“If you don't wish for me to leave her in pieces, you will come with me now.”

 

V nodded in terror, unable to stop his body from shaking within the devil's hold. A dark, amused chuckle filled his ears.

 

“Good boy.”

 

A slimy tongue licked up the salty tears that fell unchecked from V's eyes, sharpened teeth flashing before him. He closed his eyes just as the devil withdrew his own sword to slash open a portal. He prayed that his mother survived, prayed that Nero would come and save him. Prayed that he would survive what was to come.

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

When V next woke the sun beat down mercilessly upon his aching body – every part of him ached, as though he had been pulled atom by atom through a portal into hell. And looking around him, V concluded that very well might have been what had happened.

 

Although he was what seemed to be a garden, it was like no garden V had ever seen before. The plants were terrifying monstrosities that seemed more likely to poison him or try to eat him, than to smell pleasant. They were all in shades of crimson, black or deepest purple. Even the grass looked like it would sooner slice through his delicate skin, than cushion him as he lay for a nap. The sound of running water drew V's attention, though he quickly recoiled when he realised that instead of water, it appeared to be a river of blood. Skeletal fish surfaced now and then, and V was too scared to look to see if they were alive or dead.

 

V took note that his clothing had been changed, and it scared him to realise that he had been changed into the outfit he had worn to try to tempt Nero with. The black leather clung tightly to his body, and V couldn't help the shudder of revulsion when he imagined his captor stripping him.

 

The sound of footsteps approaching drew his attention then, and before him appeared what could have almost passed for a normal human. The golden glow around his blue irises and the black lines covering his skin proved otherwise though, and with a start V realised that this was the one who had kidnapped him and hurt his mother.

 

A sudden wave of despair washed over V. His mother had been heavily injured in the attack, and he knew that it was unlikely that anyone would have passed by in time to save her. He was alone in the world now, none of his family left. His father had died in a demon attack months before his birth, his book the only thing he had left of the man. He could always return to Fortuna once he had escaped; Dante would likely take him in and teach him what he needed to know, but to be in such close proximity to Nero... V's heart clenched at the very thought. No he would not return there again.

 

“Hmm awake I see,” the voice that spoke was filled with mocking sympathy and V hated it immediately.

 

“Now now, is that any way to greet your host?” he mocked.

 

“Host? More like captor.” V retorted, voice full of venom.

 

The demon sighed at him, as though in disappointment. “Tut tut, I see you need to work on your manners my dear V.”

 

V looked startled that this demon man knew his name. He looked up at him warily, and suddenly he noticed that if you removed the golden glow in his eyes, and the black markings, this man looked quite a bit like Dante. He remembered hearing rumours that Dante had had an older brother, that had turned into a demon and been killed. So this couldn't possibly be...

 

“Vergil?”

 

Vergil's face split into a terrifying parody of a smile as he clapped his hands together slowly.

 

“Congratulations on working out who I am. I see you have been well informed.”

 

“But...but you're dead! Dante killed you!”

 

Oh, oh that had not been a smart thing to say. Vergil's face darkened into something truly horrific and the aura surrounding him turned black as sin.

 

“He did not. He left me for dead and took my throne. And I intend to take it back.” Vergil withdrew the gaudiest ring that V had ever seen from seemingly nowhere and presented it to him. “If you agree to marry me we shall rule Red Grave together and once news of my survival spreads Fortuna will be mine once again. And after that...well I'm sure the other countries will join our alliance if they know what's good for them.”

 

V shuddered as he stared down at the ring held out towards him. The very thought of marrying this...this _man_ repulsed him, and he slapped away the hand in anger.

 

“Go to _hell_!” he hissed.

 

“Oh my beautiful bride, I have been there. I have lived and breathed it, and only grown stronger every day I spent there. My strength has been forged in the flames of hell and have banished my weaknesses, there is no one who can defeat me now.”

 

“But I can see that I can't convince you for now. Perhaps you need some time to think the offer over.”

 

“I will never change my mind, if you want Red Grave so much just _take it!_ You have taken everything else from me.”

 

“Alas I would, but things taken by force have a habit of being taken back. And that would an annoying problem I would have to deal with. No this way is much better, perhaps after your change, you will agree with me then.”

 

_Change?_ V wondered. He couldn't be changed, he had the demon tooth pendant that Nero had given him to prevent such a thing. His hand flew to his throat to clutch at the familiar cord, but there was nothing there and V felt panic start to spread throughout his body.

 

“Oh yes, looking for this?” Vergil dangled V's necklace from one of his gloved fingers. “I had to of course remove this from you, can't have this getting in the way of my plans now can I?”

 

Vergil smiled toothily at V as he closed his fist over the pendant. The sound of breaking bone filled V's ears as he watched Vergil drop the remains of his gift from Nero onto the ground. It was as he was distracted that Vergil stepped closer to V, hand closing around his throat; not tightly enough to cut of his air supply, but enough to be a threat. V glared up at him hatefully.

 

“Now don't worry my dear; I'll be gentle.”

 

A scream ripped from V's throat as heavy armour grew along his body encasing him. He soon disappeared under the spiked black armour, the glowing blue lines of magic standing out starkly in the gloomy atmosphere. A deep purple cape fluttered behind him, but V was unaware of that. A great horned mask covered his face, and V rose armoured hands to try to rip it off.

 

He couldn't breathe. _He couldn't breathe!_ Vaguely he realised that Vergil had dropped him as he screamed at tore at the armour, but nothing could remove it. Exhausted, V lay trembling and panting upon the ground, the sword like grass flattened from his struggles. Vergil continued to stare at him impassively throughout the whole ordeal.

 

“I hope you enjoy your time under my care V, though for now I believe I shall rename you Nelo Angelo. The longer you remain in this form, the more control I will have over you.” Vergil smiled cruelly down at V. “I shall return tonight, hopefully your answer will have changed now that you know what is in store for you.”

 

Without waiting for a reply that would never come, Vergil turned and stalked off, leaving V to cry tears that would never fall into his prison of armour.

 

 

A quiet shuffling noise sometime later drew V's attention and put him on alert. He didn't know how long had passed, and the sun seemed to still be high in the sky, but he didn't trust Vergil not to have returned to cause yet more havoc for him. Instead, V could see what appeared to be liquid darkness approaching him. He scrambled as well as he could backwards, trying to get away. Who knew what it would do to him if it reached him?

 

The sound of crackling laughter filled V's ears, and he turned his head frantically trying to locate where it was coming from. He soon discovered that the mask covering his face severely limited his vision, and he couldn't locate the laughter's source. That problem was soon solved when the largest avian demon that V had ever seen flew into the clearing with him and perched upon a obsidian rock. The darkness seemed to solidify into some type of wildcat, jaguar perhaps?, and sat watching him just as warily as V watched them.

 

“Well well well, Shadow. What do we have here?”

 

The jaguar, Shadow presumably, growled lowly in response; seemingly agitated with the bird already.

 

“Pardon the intrusion, but....who are you? And where am I?” V spoke up hesitantly.

 

He had always been taught that demons were terrible creatures, but well wasn't he one of them now? Who was to say that there weren't others in similar positions? Plus these two didn't seem so bad...

 

“Oh got ourselves a noble Shadow! Nightmare get out here to check this one out!”

 

V felt the ground tremble and what he had thought was a wall of rock, rose and peered down at him with a singular eye. He held still stiffly as he was inspected, and relaxed marginally when the golem grumbled and resettled itself into it's former position.

 

“Hmph, good for nothing lump of rock.” The bird grumbled. “Kid you can call me Griffon. And I am going to assume that you aren't here willingly or stupid enough to have made a deal with Vergil?”

 

V shook his head slowly, armour clanking loudly in his ears. He winced at the sound, causing more clanging.

 

“So then why are you here Nelo?” Griffon asked tilting his head curiously.

 

“My name is _NOT_ Nelo Angelo. My name is Vitale, or V if you prefer. Nelo is what Vergil wants to turn me into.” Griffon nodded quickly in understanding and let V continue.

 

V explained briefly what had happened, shocking both of the other demons before him. He ended by saying, “I intend to put an end to Vergil in anyway possible. He cannot be allowed to continue his plans.”

 

“Plus you want to make sure your precious Nero survives, don't you?” Griffon inserted slyly. He laughed uproarously as V shifted uncomfortably. Thank god he couldn't see his face currently, if he could he would surely have seen how red V had turned.

 

“No that...I mean of course I don't want anything to happen to Nero! But I don't want anything to happen to anyone else either.”

 

“Riiight, well whatever. If that is really your goal you will have our help. It might surprise you to know, but a lot of the demons here aren't too fond of Vergil.”

 

“I...thank you.” V stuttered out. He jerked slightly in surprise as something pressed against his side, and looked down to see Shadow leaning up against him. Gently he ran his covered hands through his fur, wishing he could feel if it was as soft as he imagined.

 

They spent the rest of the day helping V to relearn how to move, encased as he was in armour, and helping V adjust to his circumstances in general. As soon as the sun set though, they melted away back into the shadows. Neither wanted to be there when Vergil returned, and although he understood, V couldn't help but feel terribly alone.

 

With a negligent wave of his hand, V felt the cursed armour melt from his body. He looked down at himself in surprise, shocked to see the black markings proclaiming him as demonic imprinted upon his arms and torso. He looked around himself when he felt a wave of magic coming from Vergil, and saw that the area had also been transformed. Gone were the deadly plants and river of blood, and in their place was a crude replication of the garden at home where V had liked to spend his time.

 

“My dear Angelo, have you thought over my proposal?” Vergil questioned.

 

“My name,” V snarled. “Is Vitale.”

 

With all of the strength in his body, V swung his fist at the smug asshole before him. With barely a twitch, Vergil caught V's fist in his hand.

 

“Now now Angelo, and after I've gone to all this effort to make this place just like home for you. Perhaps you would like to return to your demonic form again hmm?”

 

V shrank back as far as he could at the cruel words, stopped only by the tight grip on his hand. Vergil smiled cruelly down at him, very much enjoying his fear.

 

“So, do I have your agreement then?”

 

Vergil seemed so assured that Vitale would agree to his terms. V swallowed down the fear he felt, and responded.

 

“You will have my agreement,” Vergil grinned in triumph. “Over my _cold, dead body_.”

 

The satisfaction on Vergil's face fled instantly. His hand crushing V's within his hold. V cried out in pain as the bones in his hand broke, before Vergil threw him away from himself with a snarl.

 

“Fine then! Have it your way. You shall remain here until you agree, I have an eternity to wait you out little Angelo. Each day as soon as the sun rises you shall be encased in my armour, your will and health slowly fading. And each night when the moon rises you shall be freed. I shall come to you then and ask once again for your agreement.”

 

V curled into himself, cradling his broken hand close to his chest. The tears he could not shed earlier, left trails down his pale cheeks. Vergil sent him a dismissive look, disgusted at what he perceived as V's show of weakness, as he turned away once more.

 

“I shall return tomorrow then for your answer. Just remember, you can end this all with just a word.”

 

He paused as though waiting for V to change his mind, but was met only with his muffled sobs. Furious, Vergil turned and stalked off back towards his tower.

 

V lay alone on the ground, body wracked with sobs and shaking in pain. He didn't know how long it was until he realised that Shadow had crept to him, curling warmly around his back; Griffon lay atop his shivering body, wings spread to ward off the chill. Nightmare, had moved, a solid wall between V and the rest of the world.

 

“Thank...thank you,” V murmured to them all, before sobs overwhelmed him once again.

 

“Nero,” V sobbed, desperately wishing the other cared enough to save him from this hell.

 

Nero wasn't here through – these broken demons were, and for now...it was enough.

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

Nero searched day in and day out for any hint or clue as to where this 'Nelo Angelo' might next appear. Any time he caught wind of a rumour of anything that might be even remotely connected, he and Nico would peel out of the castle upon the fastest horses they could hitch. It became quite a common sight to see the young Prince and his friend race through the town, carriage wheels spinning wildly as the horses reefed impatiently against their restraints.

 

Between wild bouts of hunting down any demons he came across and researching, Nero would sit in the room he still thought of as V's. Often times Kyrie would join him, worried still for her brother, waiting nervously for him to awaken. They would speak quietly together, Nero spilling his heart to her in ways that he couldn't to the the rough and tumble Nico.

 

Kyrie didn't seem surprised at Nero's confession that he had been developing feelings for V over the last few years. On second thought, Nico probably had even managed to guess that. Hell Dante had probably known. He hadn't exactly been subtle. She however did seem mildly surprised about the depth of feeling Nero was displaying as he spoke of the soft spoken Prince.

 

If nothing else, Kyrie knew that Nero would stop at nothing to rescue V, and not just because of the threat of war on the horizon. Perhaps this was the wake up call that Nero had needed to accept his feelings – Kyrie just wished it hadn't come at such a high price.

 

Each day that there wasn't a new lead to follow, Nero would be out at the training grounds. He would practice and practice, pushing his knights harder than ever before, for when they found this demon and needed to take him down. Each night as he settled in his bed alone, Nero ran careful fingers over the cover of V's book. Wherever he went he always carried it with him, whether it was as a reminder of the younger man, or in hopes of finally being able to return it to him.

 

Nero ran himself ragged, physically and emotionally. Nero blamed himself for what had happened – if only he had told V how he really felt! But the years before that had been filled with animosity between them – ok mostly on Nero's part – had made him scared to admit his growing attraction to the younger man. Each year that had passed, Nero had found a new thing that fascinated him about V.

 

One year he had discovered that V wrinkled his nose slightly when he didn't understand a passage in his book – would furrow his brows as he read over it again until he parsed the meaning. Another was the little smirk V would wear as they sparred, even if he lost, that little up-tilt of his mouth made Nero want to lean in and taste his lips. The last thing he had discovered that he loved about V, was the look the other showed in his eyes when he thought that Nero wasn't looking. His eyes had seemed to soften slightly from their usual aloof stare, crinkling as a small smile would pass over his lips.

 

What had started as a simple case of lust – Nero hadn't had to _like_ the other man to be able to appreciate how beautiful he was – had slowly grown into more than that. Nero couldn't tell you when he realised that he was in love with V; he had always just assumed that their marriage had been assured, and so had never examined his feelings closer. But at that moment, when V had turned away from him, the veil had been torn from his eyes, and Nero finally realised what he had felt for him. But it had been too late.

 

And so Nero tried to repent for his stupidity by pushing himself to his limits. Whoever or whatever this Nelo Angelo was, he had better hope that V was returned to him without injury. There would be no mercy for him either way, but Nero had a feeling that if harm had come to V.... well he didn't think he would be able to hold back all of the rage and fear that he had locked tightly within his chest.

 

Dante watched it all with mixed feelings. On one hand he was happy that Nero had finally pulled his head out of his ass long enough to reconnect with his feelings, a small part of him couldn't help but feel that it was too little too late. He kept his silence however and let Nero track down any information in his search, all the while keeping their country running. His offer to Red Grave to help there had been met with scorn and derision, the nobles under the impression that Fortuna was trying to take over their rule.

 

The council had taken control of Red Grave now, and there was nothing that Dante or anyone could do. Changes that neither Trish nor V would ever agree to began to take place and the common people were growing distrustful. They begged and pleaded Fortuna for the return of their Prince, but they couldn't return him as they didn't have him in the first place. Downtrodden, the people resigned themselves to their fate.

 

Red alerts were going off in Dante's head, but without permission to enter Red Grave, there was nothing he could do to confirm his suspicions.

 

 

 

Months had passed for V, trapped in his own private hell. By day he languished encased within heavy armour, his life and free will seemingly trickling away like sand. At night Vergil would come to him again and again to ask for his hand in marriage. And each night V would refuse him, more vehemently than ever. His dwindling ability to go against Vergil's wishes, made him push out each refusal he could still utter, with as much venom as he could muster.

 

On one memorable night, Griffon, Shadow and Nightmare had tried attacking Vergil before he could even open his mouth. Although they had been defeated easily, their broken bodies lying upon the razor sharp grass, they had felt the result worth the price. V, trapped within his armour once more without his usual respite, could only agree.

 

Vergil had stalked out of the garden that night with claw marks upon both his face and body, his repeated question for once going unasked. His left arm had dangled uselessly where Nightmare had managed to crush it within his grip. Every night after that, Vergil made sure to lock the unruly demons within a sphere of his power, unwilling to expose himself to the indignity of such a sneak attack again. V had been very relieved that the lesser demons had recovered from their injuries almost scarily quickly.

 

During the day V and his companions would speak of other things. He learned that Nightmare had been created by Vergil for protection until he had grown sentience and turned on his master. He had been thrown in the garden then, Vergil hoping that he would destroy the other useless demons he had exiled there. Instead, Nightmare had merely hunkered down and fallen to sleep, much to Vergil's unending rage.

 

Shadow had been born here. His mother had been captured by Vergil who had hoped to use her as a familiar to help regulate his magic. However he had not taken into account that a fully grown wildcat would not take too kindly to domesticity. She had killed any who approached without rhyme or reason, Vergil only surviving due to the magical hold he kept on her. After going through scores of servants and minions, Vergil had finally gotten rid of her too. Her ferocious temperament outweighing her usefulness.

 

Griffon, now he had a sad tale to tell – if you asked Griffon. Once upon a time he too had been a prince, before Vergil jealous of him had turned him into his avian form. V had hidden a laugh behind his hand, thankful for the mask keeping Griffon from seeing his amusement. As though sensing it despite V's efforts, Griffon had sent him a dirty look before demanding V's story.

 

V had hesitated briefly, not really sure where to start. He began with the rumours he had heard of Vergil's 'death' and how his heir and throne had been at stake. He spoke of the friendship between his mother and Vergil's brother; how Dante had been a great man unlike his brother. Next came the decision regarding the potential engagement between the two princes, and the animosity that they had felt towards each other.

 

Then his voice softened as he spoke of Nero, how they had slowly came to tolerate each other – maybe even more than just tolerate. V didn't say it out loud, but it was obvious to the others that at some point he had fallen in love with this thick headed Prince.

 

“He's so emotionally constipated that it's actually quite funny...” V laughed quietly. “But he was also so caring. He would always help out around the castle, and would offer encouragement to those that needed it.”

 

V laughed softly, “Did you know he used to bring me books all the time? He'd go out to train, but somehow he always seemed to have a new book for me when he returned. He would make sure that I remembered to eat when I got too engrossed reading and forgot to. I had thought that over the years we had become closer, but....” his voice trailed off sadly.

 

Shadow nudged beneath V's arm as he spoke of their last meeting, of how Nero had destroyed his dreams of a happy, loving marriage with the other man; his voice breaking as he choked out the fateful words that had sealed his decision.

 

“Nero used to have this look in his eyes....I had thought at one time that it might have been love. But I see now it was simply lust.”

 

Griffon vowed to peck out Nero's eyes if he ever met him, and Shadow growled lowly in agreement. V shook his head at them, asking them not to harm Nero. He might have torn out his heart, but he loved him still – probably always would, mores the pity.

 

V's voice was grieved as he spoke of their flight from Fortuna, and meeting Vergil upon the road home; how he had destroyed their entourage and killed them all. How he had taken V and demanded he marry him.

 

“And that's how I ended up here with all of you.” V finished softly.

 

If he had been able, tears would have streaked down his cheeks. The comforting presence of his new friends helping to sooth his aching heart.

 

“So.... this Nero.” Griffon demanded. “You miss him don't you? You looooove him.” If birds could smirk, Griffon would have one plastered across his face. “Is this where you break out into the Disney Princess mode and sing a song about it?”

 

V held up his hands, as though warding the very thought away.

 

“Allow me,” Griffon cleared his throat in preparation.

 

“No wait don't!”  
“Grrooowl!”

*Rumble*

 

Ignoring the others' calls to stop, Griffon started to sing.

 

“Lonely rivers flow

To the sea (to the sea)

Into the open arms of the sea”

 

Instead of the slow, beautiful melody the song was normally sung in, Griffon had turned it into a sea shanty. V toppled off of his seat as laughter overtook him. Griffon stopped singing, looking pleased that he had been able to cheer him up, pretending to take a bow for his audience.

 

“Thank you, thank you. I'll be here forever!”

 

V clapped merrily for the avian, glad that he had pulled him out of his downward spiralling mood. With his mind now in a better place, V started to wonder if it were possible to leave this forest. Surely Vergil couldn't be watching them at all times, there were times when V was sure he saw Vergil leaving for a day here and there. Perhaps there was something within his tower that would tell them where they were.

 

He shared his thoughts with the others, Griffon more than ready to take Vergil on again whenever V wanted to, but he settled when V told him that they needed an actual plan. Griffon scoffed at the very thought, but V didn't want to go tramping through a demon infested tower half baked.

 

He hadn't said anything to his demon companions, but his body had started to crumble under the weight of Vergil's curse. Each night it seemed as though more and more of V wasted away. The demons either not seeing the damage or unknowing that it wasn't a thing normal humans did, did not saying anything about it. Vergil however saw, and by the smirk and amusement shining in his icy eyes, V knew that he found the deterioration funny. His human body was just not meant to handle a demonic transformation.

 

They planned out their next move – when Vergil left again, they would sneak into the tower. Nightmare would help push them through the second story window where Griffon swore the office was located. Shadow and Griffon would accompany V to search for any maps, books or papers that would clue them into either their location or Vergil's plans.

 

They laid in wait, each day passing as the one before it, until finally Vergil left early one morning. V, Shadow and Griffon headed to the tower, demons within the forest watching them closely, but not interfering. So used to the heavy, clanking armour now, V didn't even stop to think about what those outside this garden might feel about it.

 

It was after Nightmare had boosted V into the second story window that Griffon and Shadow appeared. They made their way as slowly as possible down the hall, searching for an office. Finally the last door on the right turned out to be what they needed. They didn't even think twice at the fact that the door was unlocked, and proceeded to enter. Upon the wall a large map sat proudly, papers and documents lay in neat piles upon the desk.

 

V was drawn to one pile in particular, the crest stamped upon the document his own. Looking it over quickly, V realised that it had been used recently, and he sure as hell hadn't been the one to use it. Skimming over the contents, V saw that it was a deceleration of war – on Fortuna, for the death of Queen Trish. Thankfully Vergil didn't seem to have used it yet, but it terrified V that he was thinking about it. How had he even managed to get access to V's seal?

 

Before he could take a closer look, terrified scream tore them all from their searching. In the doorway stood a human woman, a maid if V were to guess. Oh hell, Vergil didn't have demon servants. V wondered briefly if they even knew of the demon infested forest below them.

 

“Please we mean you no harm.” V begged, reaching out towards the woman to calm her.

 

Unfortunately within his armour the only things that she could hear were terrible growls. Seeing the hand reaching for her and assuming that the demon meant to kill her, she screamed again and fled.

 

“Hells, she's going to rouse the entire tower V!” Griffon cried urgently. “Grab what you can and let's get out of here.”

 

V tore the map from the wall, and threw himself out of the room. He pushed his aching body to follow, but it wasn't long before he fell behind. Closer and closer V could hear the clang of guards approaching, and forced his legs to move faster. Rounding the next corner, V ran head first into another group of armed guards. Trapped, V looked to his last route of escape. The window was large and he could definitely fit through it, and V prayed that the armour would absorb the damage from the fall.

 

Spinning on his heel, V ran as fast as his heavy body could, towards the window, shielding his masked face as he launched himself through it. He cried out as he started to fall, body flailing helplessly, before his arm was grasped in clawed talons. Griffon couldn't stop them both falling, but he helped to slow the fall. Nightmare stood beneath them ready to catch V. With a grunt of pain, V landed in his great stony arms, and then they were off. Nightmare lumbered away from the castle, the sight of him had been enough to cause the guards to withdraw in fear lest he destroy their master's home.

 

Safe once again in their garden home, they spread out the map below them. It took them a while, but they finally found their location. Tucked away between the borders of three different countries, it was hidden within forests on all sides. V found Fortuna and pointed it out to the others, agreeing with them albeit reluctantly that Griffon would search for Nero. V wasn't in any condition travel that far, and Nightmare was too large to carry him without knocking down all of the trees.

 

That night when the transformation overcame him, V collapsed. Coughs wracking his thin frame, V clawed at his face yelling that his skin was crawling. Hovering worriedly over him, his companions saw V's eyes crack open slightly, and Shadow tumbled over when he saw the brightly glowing gold that stared back at him.

 

“Well....that's new...” Griffon murmured.

 

V stared back at them, golden eyes finally fading back to his usual green, scared of what was happening to him. It was then that Vergil stepped out of the trees. Unable to hide the map, Nightmare sat upon it, trying to keep it from view.

 

“My dear Angelo, your eyes, they looked absolutely stunning.” Vergil taunted.

 

“You?” V croaked.

 

“Why yes, who else could it be? The demonic taint of the armour is working to bind you to my will and will eventually turn you, and once you become a demon...well of course you will have to be dealt with. But it is just as well that you will have a loving husband to take care of Red Grave in your stead, isn't it? But I can stop all of this, with just one word from you.”

 

“NO!” V gasped out.

 

“How disappointing.” Vergil looked far from disappointed, greedy eyes tracing over the newly formed brands. “I had hoped that you would agree to my original proposal, but I can see that you have to much of Trish in you. No matter, I'll get what I want in the end regardless.”

 

Vergil turned with a swish of his coat, waving a lazy hand towards them.

 

“Think it over Vitale; death or marriage to me. You'll find that I really am the better choice.” And then he was gone once more.

 

Shadow curled protectively around V, trying to comfort him as Griffon flew around restlessly.

 

“Tomorrow,” V spoke softly, drawing their attention. “You need to leave tomorrow.”

 

Griffon nodded grimly, they could not let V stay here any longer.

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

It had become a common occurrence to find Nero sitting within the quiet confines of what should have been V's private sitting room. Sitting there in that room, Nero felt closer to the other man, even though the younger had never actually used the room.

 

Currently he was exhaustedly collapsed upon an armchair, cradling V's book in his hands. A top the book sat a picture that Nero had discovered hidden within the pages, that had been taken a few years ago. Nero stared down at the photo – looking at the stupidly bored look upon his own face, and then flitted quickly over to the look on V's face.

 

The younger man wasn't looking at the camera, but at Nero. Upon his face was the softest of smiles, his eyes sparkling with what Nero could only describe as love, and his hand had at some point crept up to hold onto Nero's sleeve.

 

Nero wanted to be able to go back in time to that moment again. He wanted to wipe that bored look off of his own face, and turn to V and hold him close. He wanted to be able to smile and hold V, wanted to lay a kiss upon his cheek, just to see if he could make him blush.

 

' _I was such an immature fool'_ Nero chastised himself. ' _Too caught up in acting like an idiot, to realise just what I was letting go._ '

 

Nero's fingers ghosted over the image of V, wishing the other man was beside him now. He wasn't going to lie even more to himself by saying that the thought of having V spread out in his bed didn't still flood his body with want, but now he could also say that he wanted more from him. He wanted the quiet smiles and insightful words, wanted the gentle companionship that V offered – having him there had never really seemed to grate on Nero's nerves, not as much as he had pretended it did anyway. There was just something about V that had soothed his fray nerves, and offered him a sense of peace.

 

Perhaps it had been the quiet acceptance of Nero himself – V had never asked or expected him to change, and although he realised now that he should have, Nero knew that V would have taken him as he had been, before he had shattered his heart with his causal thoughtlessness.

 

So lost in thought, Nero did not hear the footsteps approaching, and so was caught staring at the photo longingly. The sound of someone clearing their throat made Nero's head shoot up, quickly trying in vain to hide the picture from prying eyes. Thankfully for him, the interloper was Dante and not Nico, and so he was unlikely to tease him mercilessly.

 

“I remember when that photo was taken,” Dante mused quietly. “You'd been out to tour the town and one of the more romantic of the royal photographers had begged for a picture of the two of you.”

 

Nero looked up in surprise. Honestly, Nero couldn't really remember just when or why the picture had been taken, so he was interested to hear what Dante said.

 

“V agreed instantly, because of course he did,” Nero laughed softly in agreement. V always did like excuses to get closer to Nero he realised, now that he thought about it. “You took a bit longer to convince, but the power of V's sad eyed look soon persuaded you. Of course you made your displeasure known by putting on the most unattractive face imaginable on; you should have heard the wails of the photographer when he printed it.”

 

Dante snorted out a laugh, remembering the woman's howling disappointment and rage at Nero for the ruined photo.

 

“Ah good times.....” Dante trailed off slowly. “We'll find him Nero, we won't give up.”

 

“Of course not, I'll never give up. Not until we find him.”

 

Scrutinising Nero heavily, Dante appeared to be judging his sincerity. Nero stared back boldly, no longer hiding behind his stupidity and naïve belief that their feelings didn't matter as the marriage had been assured. Whatever Dante saw in his eyes, obviously pleased him and he nodded in acknowledgement.

 

“Did you know that a few months ago I would have gladly run you through, if only you weren't my nephew? The things you said to V....I had never been so ashamed of a person in my life.” Nero hung his head in shame. “But now, now you're growing into a man I can be proud of again. And when we find him, I hope V realises just how far you have come.”

 

Before Nero could respond, Nico came bursting into the room waving around a bunch of papers.

 

“Nero, buddy, pal! Got another tip on V's possible location.”

 

Slamming the papers down onto the table, Nico quickly spread them out revealing a map of the four countries surrounding Fortuna. One of the border areas, covered in forest had been circled in bright red ink, question marks surrounding it.

 

“What's this Nico? And this forest, where is it?”

 

Dante and Nero both stared down at the map intensely, Dante starting to feel a pang of deja vu.

 

“This my friends is a little known forest that people believe is haunted. If you listen to the stories, it is filled with demons and monsters.”

 

“I...I left your father there after we fought....” Dante spoke hoarsely. “He..I thought, he should have _died_. Those wounds, no man could survive them.”

 

Nero looked at Dante shocked. He had known that his father had died before he had been born, but no one had been willing to speak of the matter before.

 

“You killed my father?” Nero wasn't sure quite how he felt about that. Dante had been the only father that he had ever known, and to find out that he had killed his blood father......

 

“Yes.” Dante spoke firmly, offering no excuses.

 

“Why?”

 

Nero desperately wanted to know why. Why would this man, his uncle, do such a thing?

 

“He....” Dante paused, gathering his courage to tell his nephew of the horrors his father had committed. “When your mother had been pregnant with you, your father had tried to perform a ritual to sacrifice you for more power. I managed to stop him in time, but your mother had been severely weakened and as such didn't survive for long after birthing you.”

 

Rage flooded Nero's body. His _father_ – he spat the word within his mind – had tried to kill him for power. His mother had died because of it also. If he hadn't performed the ritual, maybe Nero might have known his mother. He didn't think he ever wanted to know his father though.

 

“So are you trying to tell me that this Nelo Angelo is probably my father?”

 

“Most likely yes. He had held a grudge against Trish for refusing him back when we were kids, so taking her son would seem like a pretty good way at getting revenge on her. Also if he managed to marry V....”

 

“Then he'd be the King of a country again.” Nero finished. Dante nodded grimly.

 

“But V would never agree to that.” Nero protested.

 

“He might not have a choice.” Dante replied softly.

 

Both men sat contemplating just what that could mean for both Red Grave and Fortuna, what it could mean for all of the surrounding countries. Power is what that man craved....and Fortuna and Red Grave had the strongest armies around.

 

Nico coughed awkwardly, trying to bring the conversation back on track without looking heartless. Nero seemed to pull himself out of his murderous thoughts, and turned back to listen to what she had found out.

 

“So demon forest yeah? Sounds like just the place a demon might go to hide huh?”

 

Nero turned to Dante, eyes widening in hope. Could this be the place where he would find V? Would their search finally be over?

 

“Go, I'll deal with running the country, _like usual,_ since your lazy ass hasn't bothered to be crowned yet.”

 

“I've been busy.” Nero defended himself. The unimpressed look Dante shot him, showed him just what he thought of that excuse. Nero shrugged carelessly – at least this way he could do something to stop V's country from being overrun.

 

Nero grabbed V's book from where he had dropped it, and followed Nico out to the stables. For the first time in what felt like years, Nero actually felt hope filling him. This was the place, he just knew it.

 

 

 

 

Griffon grumbled under his breath as he flew through the forest. He hadn't wanted to leave V, but he knew that he was the only one of the three that could both make the journey, and speak to who ever he might come across to gain their help. He hoped briefly that Nero would come bursting through the trees at any moment, and all of Griffon's troubles would be solved.

 

Although he might have been the _best_ choice to go searching, that didn't mean that he was actually a _good_ choice. For starters, he had a very limited sense of direction, and having never been to any of the areas he was currently winging his way through before, he could only hope that he was headed in the right general direction.

 

Secondly, well he might have been able to speak, but he also had a terrible habit of annoying the absolute hell out of most people. V had to have the patience of a saint to be able to tolerate him so well. And third, well if Griffon didn't know where he was going, the chances of finding his way home weren't looking good either.

 

Luckily for everyone though, it wasn't too long before Griffon could hear the sound of voices and horse tramping through the forest and heading in his direction. Without second thought, he changed direction and flew towards the sounds.

 

“Oi Nero you think we're almost there? I'm starting to crave a smoke.”

 

Griffon perked up at the sound of Nero's name – a name that was familiar and welcome to him, regardless of any personal feelings that he might have regarding the man himself. Griffon couldn't believe just how lucky he was at finding the other man mere hours after searching for him.

 

A scoff from the other man could be heard as well as his mocking reply, and Griffon couldn't help but cackle.

 

 

 

A demonic cackling filled the air and sent chills down both Nero and Nico's spines. They gripped the reins of their horses tighter as they danced nervously beneath them. Nico drew her shotgun, a beauty that she had tinkered with and designed herself, while Nero drew his great sword.

 

The sudden silence that proceeded that laugh was eerie. It also did nothing to mask the sound of rapidly approaching wing beats heading their way.

 

On their right, a huge demonic bird burst out of the dense forest into the small clearing they had stopped in to rest and check their maps. Nero cursed loudly as his horse reared up with a scream, sword falling from his hand as he tried to keep him from bolting of to gods knew where. A loud shot on his left let Nero know that at least Nico had managed to keep a hold of her weapon and fire off a shot.

 

The bird however dodged the bullet....and then proceeded to open it's mouth and...shout at them?

 

“Oi watch where you're pointing that thing! You could have shot me. Jeez what does V see in you imbeciles?”

 

“I was aiming at you!”

“You know V?”

 

Nico and Nero shouted out at the same time. The bird perched upon a low hanging branch close by, though he kept a wary eye on Nico, and turned towards them.

 

“Say which of you idiots is Nero?” his head tilted in question.

 

“Er that would be me?” Nero hadn't meant to make that sound like a question. He yelled out in shock as the bird launched itself at him, raking sharp talons down his arm. Slapping a hand over the bleeding wounds, Nero looked up at the satisfied looking asshole in anger.

 

“What the fuck was that for?”

 

“Just a little payback for all that you have put V though.” Griffon smiled menacingly at them both. “Not nearly as much as you deserve, but I promised V I wouldn't claw out your eyes.”

 

Nero wanted to be angry, he was angry, but he couldn't hold it against this creature. At least V had someone standing in his corner and defending him. Plus Nero couldn't help but feel that he deserved that and more.

 

“Yeah, yeah ok. I definitely deserved that.”

 

Nero's words seemed to put the bird more at ease, tension that he hadn't realised he had been holding releasing as soon as he knew that retaliation was not going to follow. That didn't mean the almost angry glare left his eyes though.

 

“So Chickee, what are you doing flying around these parts?” Nico's voice broke the stare down between the two.

 

“Finding you.” Griffon's short reply shocked them both. “V....V needs help. He won't last much longer where he is and we can't do anything to help him.”

 

Nero took in a sharp breath at those words. He needed to find V, save him, and he needed to do it now.

 

“Where is he?” His words were brisk and clipped, but right now Nero really couldn't have cared less.

 

“Follow me.” The bird took off back the way it had come, Nero and Nico nudging their horses to follow closely. “Name's Griffon by the way, just in case you were wondering.”

 

Nero grunted a short affirmative, but Nico cackled stating that she liked her own name for him better.

 

After a few twists and turns – Nero cursing at the bird for getting them lost, 'we are _not_ lost Neho!' - they finally arrived in a clearing. The sun had long set by this time, and Nero began to worry that perhaps they had been tricked and led astray by this demon. Just before he could turn on the bird, a soft shuffling drew their attention. Nero turned quickly to see just who had joined them, almost sure that an ambush was about to take place, but instead there stood V.

 

Tired, worn, trembling V. Nero threw himself from his saddle and raced to hold the other man in his arms. Shaking arms soon encircle Nero's waist, and a dampness starts to spread over his chest where V has his face buried. Nero himself had to blink back the tears that threatened to fall, he had to be strong for V now.

 

“Nero, Nero, Nero.” V sobbed, his name the only thing he was able to get out.

 

“I'm here V, I won't let you go. I'm so sorry, I love you. I'm here now.”

 

Nero spoke softly into V's dark hair, running gentle hands through the strands and stroking down his spine. He noticed vaguely that there were other demons watching them, but he didn't feel as though they were going to attack them and so he ignored them for now. He didn't know just how long it took for them to both calm down, but V stood shaking in his hold. Nero lowered them gently to the ground, wanting to pull him closer when most of the contact between them broke.

 

“What happened here?” V asked hoarsely, trailing careful fingers above the scratches Griffon had left behind.

 

“Griffon.” Nero said with and eye roll.

 

V turned to glare at the bird, who simply stared back unrepentantly. V shook his head, he knew just why Griffon had done what he had done.

 

“I missed you,” V whispered, tensing as though waiting for Nero's derision.

 

“I missed you too.” Nero replied.

 

V's head shot up in shock. Nero smiled softly reaching out to brush a few stray stands of his hair away from his face, fingers lingering in the strands.

 

“For so long now I've wanted to apologise for being such an idiot, for treating you the way I did.” Nero looked away almost shyly. “I....these last months without you have made me realise just what I feel for you.”

 

V swallowed heavily, hope stirring in his chest, but unsure if this was real. “And what is it that you feel for me?”

 

Nero stared straight into V's eyes and without hesitation, answered him.

 

“I love you. And I'm not too scared or stupid to realise that anymore.”

 

“What is it that you love about me?” V asked shakily, happiness bursting to life within him.

 

“I love the way you look at me when you think I'm not looking. I love the way you get so lost in your world of books that you forget everything else, the way you handle each book as though it was an old friend. I love how you always have time for others, to help them, speak with them or even just to sit quietly with them. There is so much that I love about you V, but the thing I love the most is the way that you love me, faults and all.”

 

V grabbed Nero by his cheeks and pulled him forwards into a tearful kiss. It was just a simple touch of lips, but to V it felt like all of the things he had thought impossible were possible once more; for Nero it felt like a second chance.

 

“I'm going to head back now and give you guys a minute ok?” Nico's awkward voice cut into the emotionally charged moment.

 

V pulled back to look over at the other woman, smiling in greeting at her. Nero simply shooed her away, wishing that she hadn't taken V's attention from himself, but grateful that she was giving them some alone time – well alone time with V's demon friends anyway. Nico remounted her horse and took off back towards Fortuna with a wink and a wave.

 

Alone again, Nero gathered V into his arms, pulling the lighter man to sit on his lap. He wrapped his arms around him tightly, not wanting to let go now that he had found him again. He told V about what had been happening, about the council in Red Grave taking over and making changes; V growling lowly about them being terrible opportunists.

 

“Come home with me today V, I don't want to leave you behind again.”

 

Shadow whined lowly, not wanting to be left behind. Nero looked up briefly at the three demons who had kept V safe.

 

“You can bring your friends with you too. Just please V, I can't lose you again.”

 

“Nero...” V hesitated. “I can't. Not today. It's...my captor will return at any moment and I must be here when he arrives.”

 

 

V drew back startled at the inhuman noise of fury that erupted from Nero's mouth.

 

“Nero?”

 

“Fine. I'll get Dante to arrange a Tournament for me, offering my hand in marriage to draw him out. He wants to be in a position of power right? Well he won't be able to turn down this opportunity.”

 

“Nero I don't think...”

 

“Oh shit, Nero you gotta scram dude!” Griffon's voice broke in. “Big, bad and scary is on his way now, and you'd better not be here when he arrives!”

 

“V, in four days in Fortuna I will arrange for the tournament to be. Promise me you'll be there!”  
  


“I promise I will, now go! Please!” V urged frantically.

 

“Four days, V.” Nero left with a last kiss upon V's lips, mounted his horse and sent him galloping through the forest towards his home.

 

Not even minutes later, Vergil stalked into the clearing, a look of calm serenity upon his face. V's not quite sure why, but this look of calm makes him feel more terrified than if Vergil had come in raging. At least when Vergil was angry V knew what to expect, now...now he had no idea what was going to happen.

 

“My dear Angelo, have you made your choice yet?” Vergil's smile looked sickeningly sweet, and V wanted to punch him in the face so desperately.

 

“I would choose death a thousand times over before I ever agreed to marry you.” He spat.

 

“Tut tut dear. Such a shame.” Vergil could not have sounded any less disappointed if he had tried. “Of course I shall be happy to grant your wish for death.”

 

Vergil waved his fingers negligently and a tied and gagged figure appeared before them.

 

“Nico!” V yelled out, trying to race towards the trapped woman. Before he even managed to take a step though, V felt his body freeze; limbs locking in place.

 

“So....Nero is going to have a Tournament for his hand hmm? Interesting. And oh how sad he will be to not see you there! But fear not my dear Angelo, you shall go to the ball! Oh my mistake, I meant Tournament. We could not possibly let our dear boy down now can we?” Vergil's voice was at it's most mocking, and V felt fear slither down his spine.

 

He tried to break free of Vergil's hold, tried to do _something,_ but he was powerless against him; and the last thing V could see was the shocked look upon Nico's fearful face as Vergil snapped his fingers – the thrice cursed armour once more covering his form as he screamed.

 

“NO! NEEEEERRROOOO!”

 

Darkness overtook V; but this time instead of keeping his mind as he changed, V felt himself fade away and knew no more.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Nero pushed his horse to his limits as he raced home, his heart filled with joy at that they had found V. A smile broke out upon his face, even if he hadn't been able to take V with him today, he would make sure that he never had to be parted from the other man once this farce of a Tournament was over.

Dante met him in the stables when he arrived back in Fortuna, and the grin upon Nero's face set his mind at ease. They had found V. Dante's shoulders sagged in relief, he had been plagued by guilt all of this time, the belief that he was now responsible for Trish's son weighing heavily upon him. He was a little confused as to why Nero hadn't brought the other man back with him, and also as to where Nico had disappeared off to.

“Nero!” Dante hailed Nero as soon as he drew close enough.

“Dante,” Nero smiled happily back at him. It had been ages since Dante had seen such a look upon his nephew's face, and Dante felt glad. “We found him! We found V!”

“That's fantastic, but why didn't you bring him back? And Where's Nico?”

“Nico returned earlier trying to give us some time alone...” Nero blushed a little, and Dante raised an eyebrow at him. “And V had to be there tonight for when his captor returned.”

Dante opened his mouth to ask just what difference it would have made for V to leave now or later, especially if they planned on taking him regardless, but Nero continued before he could ask his question.

“And I've come up with a way to draw this Nelo Angelo out. He wants power right?” Dante nodded slowly. “So we arrange a Tournament offering the winner a chance at my hand in marriage to draw him out. He can't have Red Grave, the council is being too cagey to even think of letting someone new take their power, so Fortuna is the next most powerful country.”

Dante nearly choked on his spit as Nero proposed to offer his hand in marriage. He thought over Nero's plan carefully though, it did seem like it was a pretty sure way to draw out this man however. He just wasn't sure if this would go as Nero planned it would. Things like this....well they tended to go astray more likely than not.

“I told V we would arrange it for four days time, and he promised me that he would be here.”

“Holy shit Nero! Do you even know how long it would take to organise something like this?”

Dante didn't even bother mentioning that he was uncertain of just how Nero expected V to be able to make it here on his own, especially if he was as scared of this captor as he seemed to be. But well, V had always been the smarter of the two, if he said that he would be here then Dante believed that he would move heaven and earth to keep his promise.

“Er....more than four days?” Nero questioned uncertainly.

“More than...A lot more than four days!” Dante sighed heavily thinking of all the favours he was going to have to call in to make this happen. But well, if it meant being offered the chance to avenge Trish's death and rescuing V, it would all be worth it in the end.

Working nearly round the clock, Dante managed to get invitations to the Tournament sent out two days later. The castle staff had been run ragged trying to prepare, and the messengers were exhaustedly collapsed upon their beds by the time everything was done.

Within hours, there had been a flurry of acceptances from all around the surrounding countries, and even within Fortuna itself. The ladies of course were having their knights fight in their stead, and Nero snorted in disgust. As if he would want to marry someone that could not even keep up with him in combat – he had never realised just how much he had enjoyed the fact that V could do so.

The day of the Tournament finally arrived, and Nero made sure that he kept a close eye out for V. He didn't know when the other man would be arriving, but he hoped that he would make it in time. He also made sure to keep an eye out for the Nelo Angelo also, there was no way he was going to let that fucker get away with what he had done without jumping into the arena and giving him a thrashing.

Mildly ansty, Nero also wondered just what had happened to Nico. He hadn't seen her since he returned from the forest, but it wasn't so uncommon when she got a new idea in her head, that he was too worried. If he didn't manage to catch up with after today, he would make sure to bust open her door and make sure she hadn't accidentally blown herself up or something similar.

It didn't take long before Nero lost count of the many nobles and royals that were being introduced to him – though he noted with a touch of disgust, that not one of the knights were introduced. It was nearly the time to start the tournament, and Nero had neither caught sight of V nor Nelo, and he was beginning to panic. Dante was trying to catch his attention from his position, and Nero threw a curious glance his way.

Dante pointed towards where a lone man sat, almost hidden beneath the flags and banners on display. Nero turned to look, and there was V. He had come, just as he had promised, and Nero couldn't wait to be able to take him home and make sure he was ok. He had noticed when he had been there, that the other man had looked sickly. Not that he really should have expected him to have been in top health, and V had always been prone to sickness anyway.

Before he could throw himself towards the other Prince, the loud clanking of armour drew his attention and Nero barred his teeth in a feral snarl. Before him stood the Nelo Angelo, and it took everything within Nero not to lunge at the demon and slit his throat where he stood. The demon, either not knowing, or not caring, continued to stand silently before him. He neither introduced himself, nor greeted Nero, and that just brought Nero's mood down further.

It wasn't until he spoke, that Nero noticed the hooded man beside Nelo. He appeared tall and well built, and almost seemed more like it should be him wearing that armour, and not the slighter form that seemed to be contained within. Upon the hooded man's back, a sword was strapped, presumably Nelo's as the other carried no other visible weapon.

“Forgive me Prince Nero, but unfortunately my Lord cannot speak while armoured.”

There was something about the other man's voice that put Nero right on edge, something about the almost double timbered voice that felt like it should be familiar to him, but was not. Nero merely nodded to them both, waving them off towards the waiting area where all of the other fighters gathered. Nero couldn't help but notice that not one single person was brave nor stupid enough to get too close to the most recent arrivals.

He also couldn't help but notice that Dante was now staring towards the pair also, but where Nero's glare was centred upon the armoured man, Dante was staring holes into the hooded man's form. Turning away before he lost his control completely, Nero turned back to smile at V, only to notice that he too was staring towards the pair. But he seemed to be almost....desperate? Or sad? Perhaps V was missing his companions – Nero hadn't seen them so far, and he doubted that V had hidden them under his travelling cloak. Or perhaps V was scared that he would be dragged back to the creepy forest that he was being held in if they caught sight of him?

Nero kept an eye on the first few rounds of the fighting – not that they were all that interesting. Mostly it was just the more proficient fighters almost instantly knocking out the try hard hopefuls. Nero watched as Nelo didn't even have to lift his sword before his opponent was conceding victory to him, that eerie masked face watching silently as the other scurried out of the arena. A stiff, shallow bow towards where to Royals sat, and Nelo Angelo exited to wait until the next round.

The clash of iron and steel filled the air for the next few hours, until a break was finally called. By this time more than half of the combatants had been eliminated, thought that did not deter their ladies from still trying to attract Nero's attention. To his great disappointment though, V did not approach him during this break, simply sitting in his hidden seat, sadly watching Nelo Angelo and the hooded man. Nero wondered what it was about the pair that was making V so sad, he would have thought that V would be happy to think that they might be defeated here today. No, something was off about all of this, but Nero just didn't know what it was.

The fights resumed after the break, and Nero made sure to observe Nelo closely. There was something about the others fighting style that seemed familiar, though there was a terrible sense of stiffness in his movements. It looked almost like a puppet on strings, the puppeteer jerking him around masterfully, but with no sense of finesse.

The last round that Nelo had fought in had been difficult. Their opponent had been a ranged fighter, light and quick on their feet, easily able to dodge the clumsy, heavy steps of the heavily armoured man. It had only been as the other had grown cocky enough to grab at the now tattered cloak that Nelo had managed to grab him. With a swift and brutal strike, Nelo had knocked the other man out with the pommel of his sword. Nero had been nervous that he would try to kill him, even though the rules of today had stated that killing was not permitted.

But with a demon like Nelo? well you never knew if they were going to follow the rules did you? It had been a risk that Dante and Nero were willing to take, though both were ready to intercept at a moment's notice just in case he went for the kill. So far though, everything had been going smoothly and they hadn't had to interfere.

The fights from there on only became more and more brutal. Though death was not permitted, that did not stop the others from maiming their opponents. One poor man lost his arm, a slip up had caused his opponent to misjudge his swing and he fell screaming to the arena floor. Medics raced in, gathering both the man and his arm up to try to reattach the limb, though the chances were probably not high for success. 

Not many were surprised when the other man withdrew from the tournament, shock writ clearly across his young face. He was young and inexperienced, though very talented with the sword. He had not lived the life of a soldier, and had never seen the horrors of just what a real fight could wreak upon another. The young man looked green in the face as he apologised to Nero and Dante, the older man walking with him back to his camp to make sure he made it back safely and explain to his chamberlain what had happened.

Nelo was back in the arena when Dante returned, and he stopped to watch the fight from beside the ring instead of the elevated seats reserved for Nero and himself. There! That parry had looked awfully reminiscent of a similar move that he had watched V pull against Nero. And that flick of the sword? He had been caught by that trick himself a few times, only sheer luck preventing him from losing the fight against V the last time it had been used against him.

But that just didn't make any sense. V was sitting down in his hidden corner – presumably to hide from Nelo Angelo and his helper – but just how could Nelo be able to fight just like him? Had Vergil done something so that he could mimic V? Dante's head began to ache with all of the questions that raced though his mind. It just didn't make sense. Vergil was an accomplished swordsman himself, why would he need to copy another's style? Is it because the last time they had fought Dante had bested him? Did he think that he would no longer be able to do so if he used a different style?

A sudden pained shout drew Dante from his thoughts and he looked up in time to see Nelo Angelo ripping his sword ruthlessly from his opponent's shoulder. Instead of standing down now, assured of his victory, Nelo lined up his sword for what would surely be a fatal strike. A flash of blue and white and Nero appeared between them, sword held to block the strike.

Nelo lost interest in the downed man instantly, his attention now turned solely upon the Crowned Prince. Shouts surrounded the arena, people screaming in fear; others baying for Nelo to be disqualified. But right here, right now, Nero was not going to let the opportunity to teach this fucker a lesson pass him by.

The bleeding man had been dragged out of the arena, and it was a good thing that he was. Nero and Nelo circled the space, each sizing the other up. Once again, Nero couldn't help but notice just how stiffly the other moved. He couldn't help the viscous sense of glee at the thought that perhaps V or his companions had injured the other man before their escape.

After several minutes of circling, it soon became clear to Nero that the other man was not going to make the first move. Tired of waiting, Nero lunged forwards with a shout, sword aimed at the armpits where there were gaps in the armour. Nero grunted with effort as his strike was pushed aside easily, sliding back a bit before he threw himself forwards again. The seemingly effortless way that Nelo pushed Nero's hits away enraged him, and made Nero push himself harder. He would not lose to this man! He could not. V was depending on him to save him from this man.

 

Dante watched as his nephew was seemingly led around on a merry chase around the arena. Nelo didn't appear to actively be trying to land a hit upon Nero, only pushing aside his thrusts and infuriating him. Now that, that was all Vergil, and it made Dante nervous. Because when Vergil started doing this, then it was because he had a plan and was just waiting for the right moment to set it in motion. He looked towards the hooded man, hoping to catch a glimpse of what the other man thought of his master's tactics, and his heart stalled in his chest.

The hood had been pulled back slightly, probably to allow the man to view the spectacle below him; and that allowed Dante to see the faintest curve of a very familiar smile. Vergil. But....if Vergil was the hooded man, then just who was Nelo? As though sensing Dante's scrutiny, Vergil turned towards him with a smirk. Dante's frantic eyes searched for V within the crowd, and what he saw froze the blood within his veins.

Dante turned back towards Vergil, just in time to see him mouth their once familiar catchphrase at him. 'Jackpot'. Oh shit. This was going to start a war that they would not be able to prevent if Dante did not put a stop to this. He turned, too slow, and saw how Nelo had suddenly gone still as though his strings had been cut. Nero, unprepared for the action could not stop his sword in time and the steel blade passed right through the middle of Nelo's armoured chest, blade protruding from his back. Nelo Angelo had lifted his arms, gloved hands clutching at the steel within in, limbs trembling in shock. Nero grinned viciously down at him as he fell to his knees.

“NERO!”

 

The screams of his name came from seemingly everywhere. Nero could hear his Uncle crying out his name in anguish, and was that Nico he had heard too? But he had sworn he had heard V, but it had been much to close to have been him.

He stared down at the impaled man before him, still resting upon his knees where he had fallen. As he watched impassively, Nelo fell to his back, the sword being forced back through his chest. Nero stepped towards him slowly, determined to unmask this monster before he finally ended his life. He knelt down, one knee against the ground for balance and tried to rip the mask off. But no matter how hard he pulled, the metal just would not budge.

Standing with a dismissive snort, Nero spat on the soon to be corpse, and made his way over to where V was waiting for him. V who looked towards him with tear filled golden brown eyes as Nero gathered him into his arms. Wait...golden brown? V didn't have brown eyes, V had green eyes. Dread filled Nero as he turned at the sound of mocking laughter.

The hooded man stood beside his downed champion, clapping for Nero slowly.

“Congratulations boy, on ridding me of an annoying obstacle.” Nero's eyes flickered towards Nelo again, a sense of foreboding filling the arena. “Ah I see you are starting to understand. I assume that the ruse is up now.”

A lazy wave of his hand and Nero felt a tingle of magic pass by him. He turned around only to see Nico held within his arms, tied and gagged; eyes screaming for Nero to do something. But Nero couldn't move. If this wasn't V sitting here now...then had he not made it? Why go to all of the trouble to trick them to begin with?

“My dear boy, your precious V did not break his promise to you. He did indeed make it to your little Tournament.”

Nero wondered just how he had known about that promise, but pushed the thought aside to search the crowd for V instead. A heavy put upon sigh came form the hooded man then, impatience thick in his voice.

“You wanted to know just who was under the armour did you not? Why do you not come and see now?”

Dante appeared at his side, helping Nico and nudging Nero forwards with words of caution.

“Do not let your guard down Nero, the hooded man is Vergil. And if who I think is in that armour is correct, then brace yourself.”

Nero walked forwards on wooden legs, stopping just before his feet touched the quickly pooling blood. Another wave of Vergil's hand and the mask faded away. 

Staring back at him from within the macabre armour was V's tear stained and bloodied face.


	11. Ending 1 Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I actually have two endings for this story.
> 
> I wanted a good old 'good guys win and the bad guy dies' ending, but then all of my nice Vergil vibes popped up and wanted him to be saved.  
> I couldn't decide what I wanted, so you'll get both endings, this is the Vergil dies ending and there is one more chapter that goes with it. I will then post the alternate ending for the Vergil is saved ending.
> 
> Both are pretty much the same, just a few different bits here and there changed, plus the other ending will have a brief interlude to explain just how Vergil ended up turning so bad.

 

“No....” Nero stared down, wishing, hoping that this was just another of Vergil's tricks.

 

“N-nero...” V gasped out, blood trickling from his mouth. “It's ok...”

 

“FUCK!” Nero shouted out, falling to his knees, uncaring of the blood soaking into his pants.

 

He gathered V's broken body up in his arms, cradling him gently to his chest. Nero brushed shockingly white hair back from V's face, and watched horrified as flakes of skin flaked away wherever his hand touched.

 

V's body had not been able to withstand being trapped within the cursed armour for the last four days with no reprieve, and was now literally crumbling before Nero's eyes.

 

“VERGIL!”

 

Dante's roar of rage startled Nero into looking up; the older man charging straight at his bother, sword raised as though intending to cleave his head from his shoulders. As the sword descended though, the seemingly unarmed man blocked the strike with his own conjured sword. Steel clashed against steel, and Dante was thrown back several feet, Vergil unmoved by the display of power.

 

“Now now, Dante. Is that anyway to treat a King?” Vergil tsked at his brother, removing his hood and revealing his demonic features. His golden eyes watched Dante lazily; the black tendrils that crept up his throat and coiled around it like a collar, pulsed and writhed.

 

The gathered crowed gasped in surprise. The truth of Vergil's disappearance had been covered up, as rumours that the Royal family was tainted with demon blood would have caused nothing but fear and unrest. Dante turned to look at the people surrounding them, knowing that there was no way that this could be covered up again – there were people from every nation here, and everyone could see Vergil's demonic features now.

 

Dante half expected a riot to start then and there, the people burning them to purge them from the demons that surely had possessed their line. But nothing happened. Looking closer, Dante could see that Vergil had them all under his thrall. Every last person in the crowd now watched Dante and Nero with hazed over, hungry eyes.

 

This was bad; very bad. There was no way that they would be able to hold off this many opponents, especially as they were being controlled and neither Nero nor Dante wanted to harm them.

 

A sudden blast of unexpected magic cocooned Dante, Vergil, Nico, Nero and V within a shield of magic, keeping the rest of the crowd at bay. The possessed people bayed and hammered upon the shield with fists and weapons, but it did not falter. Vergil howled in rage, hand waving in the air, trying in vain to dispel the shield to no avail.

 

“Nero...” V all but whispered. “Defeat Vergil and they will return to themselves.”

 

“V? Was...is that magic yours?”

 

V smiled wryly, blood coating his normally white teeth as he replied as cheekily as he could.

 

“Vergil did not realise that trying to turn me into a demon meant that I also gained a small measure of their inherent magic also. I'll do my best to keep it up, but I leave the rest to you and Dante.”

 

“I don't want to leave you V.” Nero responded, holding V's frail, bleeding body closer. “What if...what if you leave while I'm not here? I don't want you to go. I'm so sorry V, I didn't mean to...I never meant for this to happen.”

 

Nero buried his head in V's neck, tears running down his cheeks and dampening the fabric of V's worn clothes. V lifted a weary hand to stroke through Nero's snowy hair, gently.

 

“I know Nero, and I...will do my best.”

 

A gentle hand landed upon Nero's shoulder, causing him to jerk up in alarm. But it was only Nico standing there with tears in her own eyes.

 

“Go Nero.” She held up a hand to silence his refusal. “I'll stay here with V, make sure he doesn't do anything too foolish yeah?”

 

Nero looked between the two. V's tired and pained eyes begged him to go, to put an end to all of this; and Nico determination writ clear upon her stubborn face. With a great heaving sigh, Nero relinquished his hold on V to Nico, carefully laying him so that his head was cushioned upon her lap. He leaned down before he left, resting his forehead against V's own.

 

“Wait for me please.” And with a fleeting press of lips, Nero was gone.

 

V stared after Nero, watching as he raced away, summoning his sword and launching himself at Vergil while he was distracted by Dante. Tears trickled down his cheeks, falling to the sand of the arena where they mixed with the blood leaking out of his body. Nico pressed the wadded up material of her over-shirt to the wound, praying that it would be enough to stem to flow until help could arrive.

 

Neither said so, but they both knew the chances of V surviving long enough for Nero's return was slim. The wound was fatal, as it had been meant to be, and it was a minor miracle that V was still alive now. V could only hazily think that it was ironic that his current survival was due to the slight demonic taint within him now.

 

 

 

“Hurry Shadow, hurry!” Griffon shouted worriedly. “V needs us. We can't let him down now.”

 

Griffon flew as fast as his wings could carry him, Shadow merging and sliding through the darkness upon the ground. Within Griffon's claws, a much shrunk Nightmare shivered and shook as he was carried, many feet above his beloved ground.

 

Vergil had trapped the trio right after he had slammed the armour upon V's unprepared body, holding them and specially designed mind traps meant to bring about their worst and most terrifying dreams to reality. Fortunately for them all, their current fear was something happening to V, and they knew that not breaking out of these traps would mean death for the young man. With that knowledge within their hearts, first Griffon then Shadow had broken free, both helping Nightmare, before they fled the garden.

 

Shadow tracked Vergil's scent, leading them unerringly towards Fortuna and V. The sense of something very wrong hit them suddenly – Shadow nearly tumbling over mid-stride, and Griffon's wing beats faltered briefly, long enough for him to drop sharply from the sky before he once again gained control over himself. They had all formed a bond with the young Prince, and through this, they knew that they were too late to stop Vergil. But that wouldn't stop them from finding V and helping in whatever way they could.

 

They raced through the streets – screams and yells following after them – and finally arrived at the shield covered arena. Around the outside, scores of people beat at the shield, all trying to get within and _fight, maim, kill_ any inside.

 

“Vergil,” Griffon snarled. Shadow growled in agreement as he stalked forwards.

 

The crowd noticed the newcomers very quickly, and many turned their attention to those they could now reach. The trio quickly made their way towards the edge of the shield, praying that they would be able to pass through where the others had not. A rush of relief passed through them all, as the shield seemed to absorb them, leaving not a trace of their entry behind.

 

“V?” Griffon called out, not seeing the young man anywhere.

 

Shadow's pained roar, sent terror down Griffon's spine and he turned towards where Shadow had run off to.

 

“No...NO! V!” Griffon slammed to the ground beside V, Nightmare tumbling out of his hold and growing in size.

 

Nico shouted out in alarm at the sudden appearance of the three demons, not quite sure if she should be afraid or not. They had seemed pretty friendly with V from what she had very briefly gotten to see and hear.

 

“Griff...on. Sha..dow. Night..m..are.” V wheezed out, a small smile breaking across his paper white face.

 

Shadow laid beside V's side, offering warmth and support for the trembling man. V hadn't even realised just how cold he had gotten, until Shadow's warmth surrounded him. Griffon hopped closer, wings fluttering worriedly as he stared down at his dying friend. The sound of yells and steel clashing made Nightmare angry, and he turned himself into a huge rock wall to protect his family.

 

“V....what happened? Did Vergil do this?” Griffon spoke softly, heartbreak in every word.

 

“Hmm, yes...and no. But does it really matter who did this? The result is the same no?”

 

Nico helped support V as coughs wracked his frame, more blood trickling from his mouth.

 

“You can't go V. You were meant to show us Red Grave after all this was done remember? You were going to kick in Nero's stupid head and make him fall in love with you and get married and live happily ever after. You promised us.”

 

Griffon spoke urgently, as though reminding V of his promises of their future could hold back the tide of death.

 

“'M sorry Griff....I'll have to....break those promises.”

 

Shadow growled lowly, Griffon tilting his head as he listened and brightening up at his words.

 

“No you won't V. We'll keep you alive.”

 

“What?” It was Nico who burst out with the question, desperate for there to be a way to save V.

 

“We'll make contracts with you. All three of us. With our combined demonic strength, we can lend you the ability to heal, at least the worst of this damage and you will live to fight another day. It will also mean that you can summon us will, and we will never be alone again.”

 

“Griff....” V looked hesitant. He knew that the three had never wanted to be bound, and he didn't want them doing this just for his sake.

 

“No V. We want this.” An agreeing rumble and growl backed him up, making V smile. “Please?”

 

“I...”

 

“Please V. Please. For yourself. For Red Grave. For Dante. For Nero.” Nico begged, staring into V's darkening eyes.

 

“I accept then. And thank you my friends.” V tried to send the depth of what he felt for the three in the look he cast them all, and by the looks he received in return, he knew that they had understood and felt the same.

 

“Ok then. Let's begin.”

 

Griffon took a deep breath, voice coming out deeper and more solemn as the bond required.

 

“We demons three do so pledge service to the one named Vitale Razik Redgrave. We offer to you our hearts,” Griffon pressed his wing against V's chest; “Shall offer our minds to you,” Shadow licked a rough tongue over V's forehead; “And offer to you our strength,” Nightmare laid a gentle finger upon V's bicep. “So mote it be.”

 

V felt a tingle of magic where the three touched him, flames seeming to consume him. His body arched and he screamed as he felt consumed, dark marks crawling up the flesh of his chest, arms and neck. With a great swirling gust of wind, the trio seemingly broke apart into dark particles and sank into V's skin – his hair even returning to it's normal inky darkness.

 

Nico watched it all, awe spread across her features, only to change to alarm as V slumped against her unconscious. Her heart pounded in fear, until she noticed that the gaping chest wound had started to heal up, and his breathing was slow and steady. The contracting had seemed to have knocked the poor boy out cold.

 

 

 

Nero gasped as he was thrown back. This fight against Vergil was taking a lot longer and lot more effort than he had expected. Especially as both Nero and Dante were working together to fight against him. He also had not expected Vergil's taunting.

 

“Tut tut Nero, killing the Prince of another country. What _will_ Red Grave have to say hmm?”

 

“Shut up! V's not dead! And I didn't mean to stab him, that was your doing!” Nero yelled out in frustration.

 

“I think you shall find that it will make very little difference to his people my dear boy.” Nero gritted his teeth and the mocking endearment, throwing himself forwards once more.

 

The sudden unexpected sound of V's screams tore Nero's focus away from the fight, luckily for him, both Dante and Vergil's attention was also drawn towards the other man. The sight of V laying slumped within Nico's arms, stark lines of demonic black marking his upper body, caused Nero to roar in rage. He didn't even notice the shimmering blue shield flickering and fading, the crazed crowd rushing towards them.

 

Nero took advantage of Vergil's distraction and swung his sword hitting the older man in his shoulder and causing him to lose his hold on the crowd of people. The stopped their frenzied rush, looking around themselves confusedly, unsure why they had their weapons drawn and were standing in the arena. Dante also took advantage of the situation, following up from Nero's hit with a shot from one of his revolvers.

 

Vergil growled angrily, looking down at his wounds. A low, growl started low in his chest, rising up his throat and releasing in a terrifying demonic roar as Vergil shifted into his devil form. Screams erupted from the crowd of tournament participants, but with a click of his fingers, Vergil froze them in place wanting for them all to see the extent of his might.

 

“Leaving so soon?” Vergil mocked. “Let's not be too hasty now.”

 

The frozen men and women trembled violently, praying for King Regent Dante and Crown Prince Nero to defeat this man. It was easy to see however, that they were starting to become overpowered. The demonic strength that Vergil's transformation offered him was more than Dante and Nero could handle.

 

First Dante and then Nero were tossed aside, much like an annoying fly would be swatted away, and Vergil turned to investigate the sudden feeling of power that he felt leaking from V. Nero lifted his head from the dirt to see Vergil approaching V. _Oh hells fucking no!_ Nero would not allow Vergil anywhere near V again if he could help it, but his body felt too weak to obey his desperate commands to rise.

 

Fear, desperation and rage filled Nero; once again he was too weak, to slow to save V. His rage burned hotter and hotter; Vergil had no right, _no right,_ to do any of this, and especially not to V who was innocent of all wrong doings. Fire burned through Nero's veins, Dante crying out as he started glowing an eerie blue colour; bright blue spectral wings bursting forth from Nero's back and horns curving forwards from both his head and chin. His normally short hair grew, now reaching past his shoulders and into his glaring, golden red, cat slitted eyes.

 

Flaring his wings out wide, Nero launched himself with renewed energy towards Vergil. Caught off guard, Vergil went flying. As he landed on his back, Vergil looked towards where the hit had come from, and saw Nero standing there in all of his aggressive demonic glory.

 

“Well, well, well. It's this a surprise... _son._ ” Vergil remarked, mildly surprised to see the child he had wished to kill had inherited their demonic heritage. Hmm..this could come in handy.

 

“Shut your mouth old man.” Nero snarled, claws on both hands and wings flexing at the thought of digging themselves into the other devil.

 

Nero didn't want to admit it, but he was having a hard time control his instincts and running to V to protect him. V had trusted him to deal with Vergil, and Nero didn't want to disappoint the other man. He could not even think about how limp V had looked held in Nico's arms; had to hold the hope within himself that V was still alive and had just passed out.

 

Nero threw himself back into the fight with a viciousness that shocked Vergil. His sword had long been discarded and now he fought with his hands. The claws on his hands clawed and scratched at Vergil, ripping off armoured scales, tossing them aside like so much trash. His wings clawed and grabbed at Vergil's arms, countering and swings the other man tried to make with his sword; the metal harmlessly caught in the spectral flesh.

 

Dante pulled back to watch in awe. The last time he had battled Vergil he had won yes, but it had been close and Vergil had been both weakened by the ritual and not in his devil form. That Nero was able to take him on at full strength and changed, and was more than holding his own....Dante could only feel proud.

 

Nero howled in pain and rage as Vergil finally managed to land a hit on him; his sword biting deeply into his side. Looking up into Nero's fury filled eyes, Vergil realised just how close he had gotten to Nero to land that hit, and it proved to be a mistake. Brushing the sword aside with his own armoured forearm, Nero reached out to grab Vergil by his neck with his free hand. Lifting the older man up, Nero sneered at him before throwing him aside.

 

Unluckily for Nero, Vergil landed not too far from where Nico curled protectively around V's prone body. Taking his chance, Vergil brushed Nico aside and grabbed a hold of V, not noticing how the other man had finally started to stir. Nero, seeing V held by his neck up against Vergil's chest howled. Wordless snarls and growls escaping him, and shocking the still watching crowd.

 

“What will you do now Nero?” Vergil taunted, sure he had the upper hand. “Will you risk hurting V once more just to get to me?”

 

Nero paced agitatedly, not knowing what to do. He wished V were conscious to help him know what to do. So lost in thought, Nero almost missed the moment where V's eyes started fluttering. Those wide green eyes, were filled with confusion and pain, and Nero wanted nothing more than to rush to him and keep him from harm. He was about to do just that, when he noticed the small movement of V's hand telling him to wait.

 

“Vergil.” V's voice was raspy and cracked from his earlier screams.

 

Vergil jerked, his hold on V tightening painfully if the wince he gave was any indication.

 

“This is not who you really are, is it?” V asked.

 

Nero tilted his horned head curiously, unsure of what V was talking about. Dante too looked shocked, before a look of understanding flashed across his face – V was distracting Vergil, trying to stall for time. It had all but killed him to have to kill Vergil last time, and this time around he had hoped that he could have saved his brother. But there was just no saving this man – he was no longer that man anymore, more devil than human now.

 

“I know this is not what you really want. The devil inside of you hungers for power; but you just want to return home. You didn't mean for all of this to happen.”

 

V lifted his hand to lay over the one Vergil had gripping his throat. His foot crept forwards, nudging underneath Nero's abandoned blade.

 

Vergil scoffed at V, he didn't know what this boy thought he was doing bringing all of this up. He was committed to this path now and there was no going back. Maybe once, long ago, these words might have turned him from his path, but things had spiralled out of his control, his devil demanding more and more from him.

 

“It matters not. All that matters now is my revenge, and I shall have it in whatever form I can take it.”

 

Vergil grunted in surprise as Griffon suddenly appeared out of V's dark markings and attacked his head, Shadow following closely and clawing at his legs. Nightmare formed into a solid slab to cover Vergil's legs and feet preventing the other man from escaping. The sudden slackening of Vergil's hold allowed V enough room to pull away slightly, kicking the sword into the air and catching it deftly, holding it poised to deliver a finishing blow.

 

“I just want you to know that I do not blame you Vergil, for what you have done.” V whispered to the trapped man, thick, black tar like tears surprisingly running from Vergil's wide eyes.

 

“Wha..?”

 

And then V thrust the sword forwards and through Vergil's chest. Dante cried out as bright light blinded all within the vicinity, the frozen people around all falling to their knees as the spell holding them failed, quickly becoming overwhelmed by the sheer amount of power being released.

 

Nero – shielding his eyes from the light – was standing closer than everyone else, and witnessed the entire scene as Vergil gripped the sword thrust through his own chest. Vergil's widened eyes met V's own, gold having faded back into the natural blue from his birth as the devil within him retreated, leaving only the man behind. Unable to hold on any longer, Vergil sank to his knees, sword slipping from his body with a sickening squelch. V staggered back, strength failing him, but knowing that this needed to end now, before more damage could be done.

 

“Now Nero!” V cried out unsteadily, watching as Vergil closed his eyes in resignation the unvoiced 'thank you' upon his lips as Nero tore into him.

 

V took no pleasure in watching the carnage of the other man's demise, no matter what he had been put through. There was no pleasure to be had in death, and V gently pulled Nero away when it became clear that the devil was well and truly dead. V wished that there had been another way to save the man, but he knew that the devil could not be killed unless it's host died also.

 

Nero turned to V, covered in the blood of his foe, wings gripping at V tightly as his eyes roved over all of him to check on him.

 

To his surprise, V was no longer crumbling, his skin healthy, if not a touch pale and covered in the outlines of those strange markings. His hair was white again, though Nero could have sworn it had been black a moment ago.... and his chest.... Nero reached out a tentative hand to feel the mostly healed skin. A large, pinkish scar and a tear in his clothing the only evidence that he had been almost fatally stabbed.

 

Nero buried his head in V's neck once again, forgetting about his horns and knocking them against V's shoulder with an ' _oof_ ”. V reached up to feel both Nero's horns and tickle at the wing claws resting upon Nero's shoulders.

 

“These are new.” He remarked idly as the claws played with him.

 

“Hmm could say the same about these,” Nero responded lowly, tracing along the lines on V's arm.

 

A deep sigh left Nero, his body seemingly losing that burst of energy and his devil form faded away, leaving a tired young man. They sank to the ground together, tired and pained, but happy now that everything was over. They knew that there would be explanations owed to all of the people that had come to participate in the tournament, and Nero knew he very well might be dethroned because of all of this, but for now it was over.

 

Looking over at where Vergil lay, they could see Dante holding the broken body of his brother, tears streaming down his face. Nero watched as Dante removed his Royal cloak, laying it gently upon his brother and covering up his body, laying a solemn hand upon his chest and whispered 'Long live the King.” Soon his agonised screams filled the air, sending chills down the spines of all that bore witness to his heartbreak.

 

In the end though, all that was left was to do was heal, and V knew that with the support from both Nero and his friends, he would get there eventually. He only hoped that Dante too, would heal and recover, though he knew that both would take time.

 

Nero leant up for a chase kiss, thankful that in the end he was able to save V. He didn't know quite how to feel about the death of his father – at his own hands no less – but for now there was just one thing he needed to say.

 

“I love you V.”

 

“I love you too Nero.”

 


	12. Ending 1 Part 2

 

There moment was soon broken as Nero squawked loudly as he was hit gently in the back of the head by feathered wings; Griffon and Shadow brushing against him before seeming to burst into black dust and sank into V's skin. Nero watched with his mouth gaping open, not too sure just what it was he was witnessing. He almost feel on his ass a moment later as Nightmare lumbered over, the ground shaking with every heavy step he took. He too burst into black dust, fading into not only V's skin, but also his hair. Well that explained the colour changing hair thing that V had going.

 

Nero looked up to see the men and women from all around their world staring at them all. Their eyes darted from Nero and V to Dante and Vergil's body, wariness within their eyes. Some held fear, and others hatred. Oh boy this was going to be fun to explain.....

 

 

 

Hours later Nero and V finally escaped the questioning frenzy outside. Surprisingly the majority had not been too disturbed by the revelation of demon blood in the Sparda line, most had already suspected. It did help also that they had also witnessed Nero using his devil strength and power to protect them and not for evil like Vergil had supposedly done.

 

As for Vergil, most were had been glad that the other man had been slain. It sickened V just how quickly people could turn on one another, not even knowing the circumstances; but then again first impressions lasted, and trying to kill the Monarchy and taking everyone's free will was not something the people were likely to forget any time soon.

 

It was Dante that surprised everyone the most; announcing that he would be stepping down as Regent and handing the Crown over to the rightful heir and leaving Fortuna for a time. As many had witnessed his emotional breakdown, there were few that could speak out against the decision.

 

Nero had protested loudly, he had not wanted to lose his Uncle like this and he was not ready to become King. Dante had clapped a gentle hand upon Nero's shoulder and pulled him in for a tight embrace.

 

“You are ready Nero. Have been ready for a while now. I have watched you grow and mature in ways that I wasn't sure you ever could. I have seen in you the makings of a great ruler, if only you let go of your fear.” Dante smiled encouragingly at Nero. “Plus V will be around to stop you doing anything too stupid.”

 

Nero laughed wetly at that, knowing that it was probably the truth.

 

“I can't be here right now Nero. I....need time out, to deal with Vergil's death. I thought I had killed him once, abandoned him to death in demon infested lands. I didn't really get a chance to deal with it then – I had to raise you and run this kingdom. Only to have him reappear in my life like this, and have to watch him die yet again. I can't.......I just need to go.”

 

“I'll miss you Dante. Don't stay away forever you hear? Or I'll come after you to drag you back.”

 

Dante nodded understandingly, the two sharing a fiercely emotional embrace, before they parted ways sadly. Nero went in search of V, while Dante left to pack his belongings and sign over the crown to it's rightful owner.

 

Nero found V waiting just inside the doors for him, having retreated out of the way after his part of the questioning had ended. He sat upon one of the decorative benches lining the walls, Kyrie sitting with him and quietly talking of Credo's recovery. V had been relieved to hear that the other man had not only survived the attack, but had just recently woken from his coma. Kyrie spoke of how Credo felt remorse at not being able to prevent the attack, V assuring her that he did not hold him responsible.

 

Kyrie knew that V wouldn't, but there was no convincing Credo of that. V promised that he would visit the man soon to tell him as much himself – he didn't want anyone to feel guilt for what had happened. The one responsible had been dealt with, and that was enough for V. Sometimes Kyrie felt that V was too pure for this world, and Nero couldn't help but agree as he approached. Apologising to Kyrie, Nero stole V away; leading him towards the private library room that he had once gifted to V. He felt V tense slightly as they approached, but ran soothing fingers over V's knuckles.

 

“Hey it's ok. Nothing bad will happen, I promise. Only good memories for now on ok?”

 

V nodded stiffly, but followed Nero into the room only to stop in shock at what he saw. Instead of the brand new pristine feeling of before, now the room looked truly lived in and used. There were books and papers piled high upon tables and over the floor, V tilting his head curiously to read the spines – all books on demons and devils. Empty cups littered the tea table, and more than one of the throw rugs were tossed haphazardly over the arm of one of the lounges, another in a crumpled heap upon the ground. V turned to Nero with a questioning look, and Nero rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

 

“I er, used to come in here to do my research. And....and to feel closer to you.” Nero flushed brightly. “I mean I know that you never actually used this room, but it was meant to be yours and I was made with you in mind, so it felt like I could feel you here with me while I was here.”

 

V smiled slightly at Nero's nervous rambling, laying a gentle hand upon his lips to stop the never ending flow of words.

 

“I am glad that you could find solace within this room Nero, and I am sure that I too shall spend many hours here.”

 

V tugged Nero over towards one of the lounges, curling up in one corner comfortably as Nero paced nervously before him. V wondered what had Nero in such a tizzy, but felt that remaining silent and waiting until the other man was ready to speak was the wiser course of action. Finally Nero seemed to gather his courage, coming to a stop before V and alarmingly falling to one knee. V shifted warily, not sure if he wanted to hear what Nero had to say now.

 

“V, I know that I went about this all wrong last time. I know that I took our engagement for granted and didn't bother to get to know your properly; nor did I treat you with the respect and courtesy that you deserved.”

 

Nero swallowed heavily before opening a small, velvet covered ring box, showing V the intricate silver ring within. Solid silver bands bracketed delicate swirls of silver, curling eerily similarly to V's new tattoos, black diamonds spaced out along the band. It was beautiful, and V very much wished it wasn't being offered to him now.

 

Nero licked his lips nervously. “V....Vitale, would you do me the honour of becoming my husband?”

 

There were tears falling from V's eyes, and Nero couldn't tell if that was a good sign or a bad one. V leant forwards, cupping his hands around Nero's holding the ring between them.

 

“Nero I love you, and it would give me no greater pleasure than to accept your proposal.....but I can't.”

 

Nero felt his heart crash through his chest and onto the ground, shattering. Now he knew just how V had felt....was this his revenge? Nero slapped himself mentally, V was not so callous as to do this for revenge. He just had to keep listening and V would tell him what to do to change his mind.

 

“I...last time....you hurt me Nero. A lot. And I understand the reasons you gave me, but I can't just forget.” Nero pulled one of his hands free, clutching at V's trembling one.

 

“I'm so sorry V.” Nero bowed his head over their clasped hands, tears gathering behind his eyes. “Is it too late for us? Is our love not enough?”

 

V choked back the sob rising in his throat, so much for only good memories from now on in here.

 

“It's not too late Nero. Never think that.” V brushed the tears on his cheeks away, clearing his throat gently before continuing. “I would like for us to date as though we were not royalty with the expectation of marriage at the end.”

 

“Date?” Nero asked curiously. That didn't sound too bad. There were many things he had wished he could have done with V when he had realised his feelings, and this would give him the chance to do so.

 

“Yes. I would like us to get to actually know each other. Without expectations, and duty standing in the way. I'd like to know _Nero,_ not Prince Nero, and would like you to know V, and not Prince Vitale. There are many things we held back from each other before – whether it was because of duty or feelings of distrust – I'd like us to get past that.”

 

“Anything. I would do anything for another chance V.” Nero vowed, leaving a kiss upon V's bare hands.

 

 

 

And so they dated. It became quite the common sight to see the two out and about the countryside, riding on their horses for a picnic, or sharing a few drinks down at the local pub. When Nero was crowned, V was there in the background, quietly supporting the other royal as he nearly became overwhelmed with the sudden sense of responsibility thrust upon him.

 

V could see the pressure building within Nero and spirited the other away to the theatre, unfortunately almost giving the poor boy at the ticket box a heart attack to see his King and the Prince Vitale standing at his window purchasing tickets. He tried to offer them free entry, but was denied and given and exorbitant tip that left his mouth hanging as they happily trotted to the candy bar, arguing over the merits of the various snacks available.

 

The two became nigh inseparable. Where you found one, the other would likely be lurking close by; neither wanting to be apart too far, still scared from their previous ordeal. They even spent nights together, sleeping in the same bed, or staying up all night talking about their hopes and fears. Nero terrified that his devil would take him over one day also, and V finally getting to mourn the death of his mother.

 

Time passed quickly, and V had to return home to Red Grave. Nero travelled with V back home, leaving Fortuna in the care of his trusted advisor and friend Kyrie, and helped him wrest control back from the scheming council. The sly, old men tried to use V's imprisonment and demonic possession to deem him unfit to rule. However their plan quickly backfired as those that had been present at the tournament spoke out against them.

 

No matter what ugly rumours the council tried to spread, the proof that their Prince had returned, and was healthier than ever, filled the masses with joy. They grew tired and angry of the council trying to undermine their Prince, and soon they cried for them to be replaced.

 

Nero stood beside V the entire time, lending both his strength and support. The combined pressure of both Royals, common folk and the appearance of three very irate familiars, soon convinced the council that it was long passed the time they retired. V felt nothing but relief at this, able to finally put the matter to rest.

 

His coronation took place not long after, Nero standing proudly as he watched the shining silver crown be placed upon his head.

 

Red Grave also will filled with gossip of seeing their King and the King of Fortuna holding hands as they walked down the street. One scandalised older couple even spoke of catching the pair during a very passionate kiss, their King pressed up against the wall of a deserted alleyway. The castle servants would frequently find the pair in the library, sharing space and reading together. They would smile to themselves as they heard the familiar words of V's father's book being read aloud to Nero, the other man running his fingers soothingly through dark strands.

 

As things slowly started running smoothly once again, Nero and V took some time away to search out Dante. It took them weeks, Griffon and Shadow helping them locate the other man. They found him in an old abandoned farm, halfway between their kingdoms, farming the land of all things. Both could see that he had suffered, was still suffering; but that the healing had begun.

 

V especially felt like it was his fault that Vergil was gone. He apologised profusely to Dante, stating as much, much to Dante's astonishment and Nero's confusion.

 

“V,” Dante trailed off uncertainly. “It wasn't your fault. None of this was your fault. Vergil....Vergil knew what he was doing, he made his choices long ago. I just wish that this hadn't happened to you.”

 

V threw himself into the older man's arms, both men feeling tears flow down their cheeks. Nero stood beside them, awkwardly patting both men on their backs. He felt a little bad honestly – Vergil had been his father, but he had never known the man; had only ever known him as the man who had kidnapped V and killed his Aunt Trish. He didn't feel the depth of emotion that the other two obviously did, but he was here for them both.

 

They parted after spending a few days with Dante, the older man promising to visit sometime soon – though not too soon, he was quite enjoying the quiet life. It was as they relaxed in the private sitting room in Fortuna that V spoke up.

 

“Ask me again Nero.”

 

Nero looked up questioningly. Ask what? He hadn't asked V anything had he?

 

“What?” He asked. Griffon springing from V's tattoos to pointedly stare at Nero, wiggling his feathers like fingers, pointedly emphasising what would be the ring finger. Nero stared back at him blankly for long moments before the penny finally dropped and he rushed to pull the ring from his pocket. Nero always carried it on him these days, too scared that he would miss the opportunity to ask again, and was glad that he had taken to doing so.

 

“Vitale, will you marry m-?”

 

“Yes,” V didn't even wait for Nero to finish his question before he threw himself at the other man.

 

Nero yelped as he went flying onto his back, thankfully not losing the grip he hand on the ring. It didn't matter for long however, as he soon had a lapful of V kissing him eagerly. Pulling apart slowly, Nero finally got to place the ring upon V's finger, lips pressed against both in thankful prayer.

 

“Thank you V, for giving me this second chance.”

 

“And thank _you_ Nero, for waiting for me.”

 

 

 

The wedding was beautiful, but small. Neither man wished to be the centre of attention more than they already faced in their daily lives, so the ceremony had been limited to the amount of guests invited. It was however televised so that those not present could still witness the event. There were tears flowing freely by the time the priest announced it was time to kiss, and cheers as the pair came together for their first kiss as a married couple. It had taken a lot longer than they had thought it would, and a lot of heartbreak, but they had made it there in the end.

 

V sat on one of the wooden benches outside, watching as Nero was caught in a headlock by Dante. He laughed as Nero scowled fiercely, unable to escape the hold, twisting and squirming as Dante danced out of reach.

 

Griffon, Shadow and Nightmare appeared beside him – Nightmare thankfully having shrunk himself to a size similar to a human and not his full size. Griffon hopped closer to V, beady eyes gleaming with intent.

 

“So V...” V hummed in answer, awaiting Griffon's request.

 

“So...you know how I told you that I'm a cursed Prince right?” A small dip of V's head. “Well the way to break that curse is a kiss from another Royal.”

 

“Shall I call Nero over to kiss you then?” V asked in contemplation, finger tapping against his lip.

 

V tried to hide his laugh as Griffon sputtered.

 

“No, no! Just...I though you wouldn't mind helping a guy out?” Griffon stared pleadingly at V.

 

“Oh ok. But only since you asked nicely. Hop closer then.”

 

Griffon scooted closer to V, who leant down and rested a hand upon the supposed feathery Prince. His lips left a gently kiss upon Griffon's beak, tingles rushing up and down his body. He squawked in glee as he felt himself start to change, drawing both Dante and Nero's attention, before they fell over themselves in laughter.

 

Holding out his 'arm', Griffon noticed that he still had wings, even if they were differently coloured. But he had felt himself change! He turned around desperately, only to see the feathers of a peacock trailing behind him. He turned to glare at V, who had a hand covering the smile on his face.

 

“YOU!” Griffon screeched.

 

V waved a hand over Griffon, the bird once more returning to his usual form.

 

“I'm sorry Griffon, that was unkind. Unfortunately I don't believe that my kiss was enough to break your curse however. You shall just have to convince some other pretty Princes and Princesses to kiss you instead.”

 

Griffon seemed mildly mollified at this, strutting off to steal food from the buffet laid out. Shadow and Nightmare following after him as Nero came over to steal V from them. Nero pulled V to a secluded alcove, wrapping the other man tightly within his arms.

 

“I can't believe that I almost lost this.” Nero said, body shuddering.

 

“Hush now, let us not dwell on the past. We are together now, and nothing shall part us again.” V responded soothingly.

 

“I wonder how Dante will take the request to come back here and run things for six months of the year so we can split our time between here and Red Grave.” The pair had cleared it with the rest of the council, needing a way to be able to move back and forth between the two countries.

 

“WHAT?!?” Dante's voice yelled out.

 

“I'd say from that reaction...not well.” V snickered, pulling Nero further away from Dante who looked ready for a fight.

 

Nero stood behind V, chin resting upon his shoulder and arms wrapped around his waist. The pair gazed out over the land of Fortuna, thanking their lucky stars that despite the odds, they had finally managed to fall in love and have their happily ever after.

 


	13. Ending 2 Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty much the same as the other ending, but Vergil survives in this one.
> 
> Hopefully I managed to catch all the places where Vergil died and changed them, but let me know if I missed any.

 

“No....” Nero stared down, wishing, hoping that this was just another of Vergil's tricks.

 

“N-nero...” V gasped out, blood trickling from his mouth. “It's ok...”

 

“FUCK!” Nero shouted out, falling to his knees, uncaring of the blood soaking into his pants.

 

He gathered V's broken body up in his arms, cradling him gently to his chest. Nero brushed shockingly white hair back from V's face, and watched horrified as flakes of skin flaked away wherever his hand touched.

 

V's body had not been able to withstand being trapped within the cursed armour for the last four days with no reprieve, and was now literally crumbling before Nero's eyes.

 

“VERGIL!”

 

Dante's roar of rage startled Nero into looking up; the older man charging straight at his bother, sword raised as though intending to cleave his head from his shoulders. As the sword descended though, the seemingly unarmed man blocked the strike with his own conjured sword. Steel clashed against steel, and Dante was thrown back several feet, Vergil unmoved by the display of power.

 

“Now now, Dante. Is that anyway to treat a King?” Vergil tsked at his brother, removing his hood and revealing his demonic features. His golden eyes watched Dante lazily; the black tendrils that crept up his throat and coiled around it like a collar, pulsed and writhed.

 

The gathered crowed gasped in surprise. The truth of Vergil's disappearance had been covered up, as rumours that the Royal family was tainted with demon blood would have caused nothing but fear and unrest. Dante turned to look at the people surrounding them, knowing that there was no way that this could be covered up again – there were people from every nation here, and everyone could see Vergil's demonic features now.

 

Dante half expected a riot to start then and there, the people burning them to purge them from the demons that surely had possessed their line. But nothing happened. Looking closer, Dante could see that Vergil had them all under his thrall. Every last person in the crowd now watched Dante and Nero with hazed over, hungry eyes.

 

This was bad; very bad. There was no way that they would be able to hold off this many opponents, especially as they were being controlled and neither Nero nor Dante wanted to harm them.

 

A sudden blast of unexpected magic cocooned Dante, Vergil, Nico, Nero and V within a shield of magic, keeping the rest of the crowd at bay. The possessed people bayed and hammered upon the shield with fists and weapons, but it did not falter. Vergil howled in rage, hand waving in the air, trying in vain to dispel the shield to no avail.

 

“Nero...” V all but whispered. “Defeat Vergil and they will return to themselves.”

 

“V? Was...is that magic yours?”

 

V smiled wryly, blood coating his normally white teeth as he replied as cheekily as he could.

 

“Vergil did not realise that trying to turn me into a demon meant that I also gained a small measure of their inherent magic also. I'll do my best to keep it up, but I leave the rest to you and Dante.”

 

“I don't want to leave you V.” Nero responded, holding V's frail, bleeding body closer. “What if...what if you leave while I'm not here? I don't want you to go. I'm so sorry V, I didn't mean to...I never meant for this to happen.”

 

Nero buried his head in V's neck, tears running down his cheeks and dampening the fabric of V's worn clothes. V lifted a weary hand to stroke through Nero's snowy hair, gently.

 

“I know Nero, and I...will do my best.”

 

A gentle hand landed upon Nero's shoulder, causing him to jerk up in alarm. But it was only Nico standing there with tears in her own eyes.

 

“Go Nero.” She held up a hand to silence his refusal. “I'll stay here with V, make sure he doesn't do anything too foolish yeah?”

 

Nero looked between the two. V's tired and pained eyes begged him to go, to put an end to all of this; and Nico determination writ clear upon her stubborn face. With a great heaving sigh, Nero relinquished his hold on V to Nico, carefully laying him so that his head was cushioned upon her lap. He leaned down before he left, resting his forehead against V's own.

 

“Wait for me please.” And with a fleeting press of lips, Nero was gone.

 

V stared after Nero, watching as he raced away, summoning his sword and launching himself at Vergil while he was distracted by Dante. Tears trickled down his cheeks, falling to the sand of the arena where they mixed with the blood leaking out of his body. Nico pressed the wadded up material of her over-shirt to the wound, praying that it would be enough to stem to flow until help could arrive.

 

Neither said so, but they both knew the chances of V surviving long enough for Nero's return was slim. The wound was fatal, as it had been meant to be, and it was a minor miracle that V was still alive now. V could only hazily think that it was ironic that his current survival was due to the slight demonic taint within him now.

 

 

 

“Hurry Shadow, hurry!” Griffon shouted worriedly. “V needs us. We can't let him down now.”

 

Griffon flew as fast as his wings could carry him, Shadow merging and sliding through the darkness upon the ground. Within Griffon's claws, a much shrunk Nightmare shivered and shook as he was carried, many feet above his beloved ground.

 

Vergil had trapped the trio right after he had slammed the armour upon V's unprepared body, holding them and specially designed mind traps meant to bring about their worst and most terrifying dreams to reality. Fortunately for them all, their current fear was something happening to V, and they knew that not breaking out of these traps would mean death for the young man. With that knowledge within their hearts, first Griffon then Shadow had broken free, both helping Nightmare, before they fled the garden.

 

Shadow tracked Vergil's scent, leading them unerringly towards Fortuna and V. The sense of something very wrong hit them suddenly – Shadow nearly tumbling over mid-stride, and Griffon's wing beats faltered briefly, long enough for him to drop sharply from the sky before he once again gained control over himself. They had all formed a bond with the young Prince, and through this, they knew that they were too late to stop Vergil. But that wouldn't stop them from finding V and helping in whatever way they could.

 

They raced through the streets – screams and yells following after them – and finally arrived at the shield covered arena. Around the outside, scores of people beat at the shield, all trying to get within and _fight, maim, kill_ any inside.

 

“Vergil,” Griffon snarled. Shadow growled in agreement as he stalked forwards.

 

The crowd noticed the newcomers very quickly, and many turned their attention to those they could now reach. The trio quickly made their way towards the edge of the shield, praying that they would be able to pass through where the others had not. A rush of relief passed through them all, as the shield seemed to absorb them, leaving not a trace of their entry behind.

 

“V?” Griffon called out, not seeing the young man anywhere.

 

Shadow's pained roar, sent terror down Griffon's spine and he turned towards where Shadow had run off to.

 

“No...NO! V!” Griffon slammed to the ground beside V, Nightmare tumbling out of his hold and growing in size.

 

Nico shouted out in alarm at the sudden appearance of the three demons, not quite sure if she should be afraid or not. They had seemed pretty friendly with V from what she had very briefly gotten to see and hear.

 

“Griff...on. Sha..dow. Night..m..are.” V wheezed out, a small smile breaking across his paper white face.

 

Shadow laid beside V's side, offering warmth and support for the trembling man. V hadn't even realised just how cold he had gotten, until Shadow's warmth surrounded him. Griffon hopped closer, wings fluttering worriedly as he stared down at his dying friend. The sound of yells and steel clashing made Nightmare angry, and he turned himself into a huge rock wall to protect his family.

 

“V....what happened? Did Vergil do this?” Griffon spoke softly, heartbreak in every word.

 

“Hmm, yes...and no. But does it really matter who did this? The result is the same no?”

 

Nico helped support V as coughs wracked his frame, more blood trickling from his mouth.

 

“You can't go V. You were meant to show us Red Grave after all this was done remember? You were going to kick in Nero's stupid head and make him fall in love with you and get married and live happily ever after. You promised us.”

 

Griffon spoke urgently, as though reminding V of his promises of their future could hold back the tide of death.

 

“'M sorry Griff....I'll have to....break those promises.”

 

Shadow growled lowly, Griffon tilting his head as he listened and brightening up at his words.

 

“No you won't V. We'll keep you alive.”

 

“What?” It was Nico who burst out with the question, desperate for there to be a way to save V.

 

“We'll make contracts with you. All three of us. With our combined demonic strength, we can lend you the ability to heal, at least the worst of this damage and you will live to fight another day. It will also mean that you can summon us will, and we will never be alone again.”

 

“Griff....” V looked hesitant. He knew that the three had never wanted to be bound, and he didn't want them doing this just for his sake.

 

“No V. We want this.” An agreeing rumble and growl backed him up, making V smile. “Please?”

 

“I...”

 

“Please V. Please. For yourself. For Red Grave. For Dante. For Nero.” Nico begged, staring into V's darkening eyes.

 

“I accept then. And thank you my friends.” V tried to send the depth of what he felt for the three in the look he cast them all, and by the looks he received in return, he knew that they had understood and felt the same.

 

“Ok then. Let's begin.”

 

Griffon took a deep breath, voice coming out deeper and more solemn as the bond required.

 

“We demons three do so pledge service to the one named Vitale Razik Redgrave. We offer to you our hearts,” Griffon pressed his wing against V's chest; “Shall offer our minds to you,” Shadow licked a rough tongue over V's forehead; “And offer to you our strength,” Nightmare laid a gentle finger upon V's bicep. “So mote it be.”

 

V felt a tingle of magic where the three touched him, flames seeming to consume him. His body arched and he screamed as he felt consumed, dark marks crawling up the flesh of his chest, arms and neck. With a great swirling gust of wind, the trio seemingly broke apart into dark particles and sank into V's skin – his hair even returning to it's normal inky darkness.

 

Nico watched it all, awe spread across her features, only to change to alarm as V slumped against her unconscious. Her heart pounded in fear, until she noticed that the gaping chest wound had started to heal up, and his breathing was slow and steady. The contracting had seemed to have knocked the poor boy out cold.

 

 

 

Nero gasped as he was thrown back. This fight against Vergil was taking a lot longer and lot more effort than he had expected. Especially as both Nero and Dante were working together to fight against him. He also had not expected Vergil's taunting.

 

“Tut tut Nero, killing the Prince of another country. What _will_ Red Grave have to say hmm?”

 

“Shut up! V's not dead! And I didn't mean to stab him, that was your doing!” Nero yelled out in frustration.

 

“I think you shall find that it will make very little difference to his people my dear boy.” Nero gritted his teeth and the mocking endearment, throwing himself forwards once more.

 

The sudden unexpected sound of V's screams tore Nero's focus away from the fight, luckily for him, both Dante and Vergil's attention was also drawn towards the other man. The sight of V laying slumped within Nico's arms, stark lines of demonic black marking his upper body, caused Nero to roar in rage. He didn't even notice the shimmering blue shield flickering and fading, the crazed crowd rushing towards them.

 

Nero took advantage of Vergil's distraction and swung his sword hitting the older man in his shoulder and causing him to lose his hold on the crowd of people. The stopped their frenzied rush, looking around themselves confusedly, unsure why they had their weapons drawn and were standing in the arena. Dante also took advantage of the situation, following up from Nero's hit with a shot from one of his revolvers.

 

Vergil growled angrily, looking down at his wounds. A low, growl started low in his chest, rising up his throat and releasing in a terrifying demonic roar as Vergil shifted into his devil form. Screams erupted from the crowd of tournament participants, but with a click of his fingers, Vergil froze them in place wanting for them all to see the extent of his might.

 

“Leaving so soon?” Vergil mocked. “Let's not be too hasty now.”

 

The frozen men and women trembled violently, praying for King Regent Dante and Crown Prince Nero to defeat this man. It was easy to see however, that they were starting to become overpowered. The demonic strength that Vergil's transformation offered him was more than Dante and Nero could handle.

 

First Dante and then Nero were tossed aside, much like an annoying fly would be swatted away, and Vergil turned to investigate the sudden feeling of power that he felt leaking from V. Nero lifted his head from the dirt to see Vergil approaching V. _Oh hells fucking no!_ Nero would not allow Vergil anywhere near V again if he could help it, but his body felt too weak to obey his desperate commands to rise.

 

Fear, desperation and rage filled Nero; once again he was too weak, to slow to save V. His rage burned hotter and hotter; Vergil had no right, _no right,_ to do any of this, and especially not to V who was innocent of all wrong doings. Fire burned through Nero's veins, Dante crying out as he started glowing an eerie blue colour; bright blue spectral wings bursting forth from Nero's back and horns curving forwards from both his head and chin. His normally short hair grew, now reaching past his shoulders and into his glaring, golden red, cat slitted eyes.

 

Flaring his wings out wide, Nero launched himself with renewed energy towards Vergil. Caught off guard, Vergil went flying. As he landed on his back, Vergil looked towards where the hit had come from, and saw Nero standing there in all of his aggressive demonic glory.

 

“Well, well, well. It's this a surprise... _son._ ” Vergil remarked, mildly surprised to see the child he had wished to kill had inherited their demonic heritage. Hmm..this could come in handy.

 

“Shut your mouth old man.” Nero snarled, claws on both hands and wings flexing at the thought of digging themselves into the other devil.

 

Nero didn't want to admit it, but he was having a hard time control his instincts and running to V to protect him. V had trusted him to deal with Vergil, and Nero didn't want to disappoint the other man. He could not even think about how limp V had looked held in Nico's arms; had to hold the hope within himself that V was still alive and had just passed out.

 

Nero threw himself back into the fight with a viciousness that shocked Vergil. His sword had long been discarded and now he fought with his hands. The claws on his hands clawed and scratched at Vergil, ripping off armoured scales, tossing them aside like so much trash. His wings clawed and grabbed at Vergil's arms, countering and swings the other man tried to make with his sword; the metal harmlessly caught in the spectral flesh.

 

Dante pulled back to watch in awe. The last time he had battled Vergil he had won yes, but it had been close and Vergil had been both weakened by the ritual and not in his devil form. That Nero was able to take him on at full strength and changed, and was more than holding his own....Dante could only feel proud.

 

Nero howled in pain and rage as Vergil finally managed to land a hit on him; his sword biting deeply into his side. Looking up into Nero's fury filled eyes, Vergil realised just how close he had gotten to Nero to land that hit, and it proved to be a mistake. Brushing the sword aside with his own armoured forearm, Nero reached out to grab Vergil by his neck with his free hand. Lifting the older man up, Nero sneered at him before throwing him aside.

 

Unluckily for Nero, Vergil landed not too far from where Nico curled protectively around V's prone body. Taking his chance, Vergil brushed Nico aside and grabbed a hold of V, not noticing how the other man had finally started to stir. Nero, seeing V held by his neck up against Vergil's chest howled. Wordless snarls and growls escaping him, and shocking the still watching crowd.

 

“What will you do now Nero?” Vergil taunted, sure he had the upper hand. “Will you risk hurting V once more just to get to me?”

 

Nero paced agitatedly, not knowing what to do. He wished V were conscious to help him know what to do. So lost in thought, Nero almost missed the moment where V's eyes started fluttering. Those wide green eyes, were filled with confusion and pain, and Nero wanted nothing more than to rush to him and keep him from harm. He was about to do just that, when he noticed the small movement of V's hand telling him to wait.

 

“Vergil.” V's voice was raspy and cracked from his earlier screams.

 

Vergil jerked, his hold on V tightening painfully if the wince he gave was any indication.

 

“This is not who you really are, is it?” V asked.

 

Nero tilted his horned head curiously, unsure of what V was talking about. Dante too looked shocked, but hopeful. Did this mean that they would not have to kill Vergil? It had all but killed him to have to do so last time, but to have to once more was almost more than Dante could bare.

 

“I know this is not what you really want. The devil inside of you hungers for power; but you just want to return home. You didn't mean for all of this to happen.”

 

V lifted his hand to lay over the one Vergil had gripping his throat. The other, hidden from view, shimmered with magic as a sharp edged cane was conjured.

 

Vergil scoffed at V, he didn't know what this boy thought he was doing bringing all of this up. He was committed to this path now and there was no going back.

 

“It matters not. All that matters now is my revenge, and I shall have it in whatever form I can take it.”

 

Vergil grunted in surprise as Griffon suddenly appeared out of V's dark markings and attacked his head, Shadow following closely and clawing at his legs. Nightmare formed into a solid slab to cover Vergil's legs and feet preventing the other man from escaping. The sudden slackening of Vergil's hold allowed V enough room to pull away slightly, cane held between both hands, poised to deliver a finishing blow.

 

“I just want you to know that I do not blame you Vergil, for what you have done.” V whispered to the trapped man, tears surprisingly running from Vergil's wide eyes.

 

“Wha..?”

 

And then V thrust the cane forwards and through Vergil's chest. Dante cried out as bright light blinded all within the vicinity, the frozen people around all falling to their knees as the spell holding them failed, quickly becoming overwhelmed by the sheer amount of power being released.

 

Nero, shielding his eyes from the light, stood closer than everyone else, and so witnessed as V's cane thrust into Vergil. What seemed to be a twisted misshapen form of Vergil's devil form being purged forcefully from his body. A man who looked scarily similar to Dante – unsurprising when Nero stopped to think about it, they were brothers after all – fell to the ground limply beside his devil form.

 

“Now Nero!” V cried urgently shielding the human form, and Nero leaped forwards to tear the devil apart before it even regained its senses at being removed from it's host.

 

V took no pleasure in watching the carnage of the devil's demise, no matter what he had been put through. There was no pleasure to be had in death, and V gently pulled Nero away when it became clear that the devil was well and truly dead. Nero turned to V, covered in the blood of his foe, wings gripping at V tightly as his eyes roved over all of him to check on him.

 

To his surprise, V was no longer crumbling, his skin healthy, if not a touch pale and covered in the outlines of those strange markings. His hair was white again, though Nero could have sworn it had been black a moment ago.... and his chest.... Nero reached out a tentative hand to feel the mostly healed skin. A large, pinkish scar and a tear in his clothing the only evidence that he had been almost fatally stabbed.

 

Nero buried his head in V's neck once again, forgetting about his horns and knocking them against V's shoulder with an ' _oof_ ”. V reached up to feel both of Nero's horns, and tickle at the wing claws resting upon Nero's shoulders.

 

“These are new.” He remarked idly as the claws played with him.

 

“Hmm could say the same about these,” Nero responded lowly, tracing along the lines on V's arm.

 

A deep sigh left Nero, his body seemingly losing that burst of energy and his devil form faded away, leaving a tired young man. They sank to the ground together tired and pained, but happy now that everything was over. They knew that there would be explanations owed to all of the people that had come to participate in the tournament, and Nero knew he very well might be dethroned because of all of this, but for now it was over.

 

Looking over at where Vergil lay, they could see Dante holding him fiercely, Vergil holding him back just as tight. V had realised at some point that Vergil had been taken over by his devil form. Even when he had appeared to be human, his devil had been the one controlling all of his actions. Every now and again V had sworn he could see the real Vergil beating against the walls within his own mind, begging to be set free, and V knew just how he felt. That didn't mean that he could cave in to his demands though; so when the opportunity to free Vergil from his torment had arisen, V had taken it with both hands.

 

Now all that was left was to heal from this ordeal, and V knew that with the support from both Nero and his friends, he would get there eventually. Nero leant up for a chase kiss, thankful that everything had worked out in the end.

 

“I love you V.”

 

“I love you too Nero.”

 


	14. Vergil's Past

 

Vergil had always been a scholarly child – that is not to say that he wasn't also an extremely gifted swordsman, but his passion lay in more academic pursuits much to the disgust of the children's father.

 

Vergil soon grew accustomed to Dante being praised for his prowess with his sword, his own achievements either not mentioned or downplayed. Their father seeming to delight in pitting the children against each other in any way possible. Their kind and gentle mother had been all but helpless to stop him, having learned long ago not to go against his desires.

 

Resentment grew quickly within Vergil – nothing he did was ever good enough. Besting Dante in combat? Well Dante must have been having an off day. Receiving better grades at school? Grades didn't matter in real life now did they?

 

Vergil felt hatred start to grow within his heart; for his father first and foremost, but also for the brother that would always be seen more favourably than himself. Deep down Vergil longed for the days where he and Dante had been inseparable, where their father had no interest in them and so had not interfered. Vergil also knew that if only it weren't public knowledge that he was born first, their father would name Dante the heir to the crown instead of himself.

 

Something rose within Vergil as he was ground further and further into the dirt by his father – the support he craved from his brother not forthcoming, Dante too high on the praise he was receiving to realise just how beaten down his brother had become.

 

It was one day, late at night when Vergil came upon the usually locked room their father had forbidden them to enter. The door had been cracked open, and curious as usual, Vergil had peeked inside. What he saw that night, changed the course of his future forever. Within, he found a devil standing, draining the strength and lifeblood from their mother. About to rush in to stop the devil – the how of that Vergil had not stopped to think of – Vergil witnessed the devil shimmer and fade out of existence. Standing there now was his father, eyes gleaming an eerie golden as they stared emotionlessly down at his wife as she slumped over.

 

Vergil withdrew quietly, thinking over what he had witnessed that night. It would certainly explain just why their mother had been looking ill of late if she had been fed on each night. But other than that.....this could be a way to get one up on Dante. There is no way that Dante knew about this, and if Vergil were able to tap into that devil strength he would have – even if they were only half-breeds – then he would definitely be able to best him. Make their father finally sit up and pay attention to _him_.

 

The next night Vergil crept back to that same room, managing to catch his father just before he entered. He stared fearlessly at the intimidating man, and demanded that he teach him how to channel the strength gained from the demonic transformation, or he would leak his secret to the world. Vergil wasn't sure if he imagined it or not, but he swore he saw both a flash of admiration and pride flash across his father's features, as well as something much darker.

 

Of course his father agreed to Vergil's demands. Their father had become much too comfortable to be ousted as a devil now, the power he had filled him with a greedy pride and he was unwilling to lose all of that because of some upstart whelp of his. He had wondered when they were still within his wife's body if he should end them – and had the thought once more when they were born, but both times he had ultimately decided not to. He would garner his entertainment by watching them tear each other apart instead.

 

Vergil was a quick study, and within a few weeks he had managed to transform himself into his devil form. His strength had increased, and with it his thirst for more and more power. But what Vergil didn't know, and his father deliberately didn't tell him, was that the more you consciously used the devil's strength, the stronger the devil became. And the stronger it became, the more it hungered for control, to take over it's host and walk freely upon the earth once more. Only rigorous, specialised training could help negate the effects – and well, that would ruin all the fun now wouldn't it?

 

Their father could see the signs already, and encouraged it. It would be a fine comeuppance for this child of his who thought he could gain the upper hand against one such as himself. By that time, he himself was almost more devil than man also, and his devil bayed for blood, violence. _Power_. Vergil would be a fine sacrifice for a new devil to be born.

 

Dante noticed the change in Vergil and asked what had happened, a smirk the only answer he ever received. Dante also noticed how their father now spent much more time with Vergil instead of himself, and that rubbed him the wrong way.

 

The next fight between them was brutal. Their father sat back and watched in amusement as his sons tore each other apart; their mother sat with hands clenched into fists as she prayed that both boys survived.

 

Vergil held the upper hand for much of the fight, his unfair advantage used excessively. A roar of rage from Dante and Vergil knew that something had changed. An aura of angry red surrounded Dante, and both his strength and speed increased. Vergil felt fury race through his body. His father had been teaching Dante to control his devil also! He had promised that he would not do so, and Vergil felt betrayed.

 

The fight ended in Vergil's loss, his fury making him an easy target. Once the fight was over, Dante wore a look of utter confusion upon his face, red aura fading away. Vergil didn't stay to talk however, stalking off to find their father. He found him waiting in their ritual room for him, no doubt scathing words ready upon his lips.

 

Vergil did not wait to hear what he had to say; devil fully taking control now. It had not liked being played – devils lied and cheated and stole, but they did not cope well with the same being done in return. With claws and sword, Vergil attacked his father. The older man, not expecting the attack from his 'weak' son, went down heavily. Vergil quickly took advantage of this and tore him apart piece by piece. His devil delighted in the carnage, using sharp teeth to tear out the throat of the liar.

 

The screams of his mother brought Vergil back to himself. He found himself sat before the remains of his father, blood coating every inch of his body and even filling his mouth. He fell back in horror. What had he done? He didn't remember doing this, didn't even remember coming down here. Wasn't he meant to be sparring with Dante?

 

Vergil turned towards his mother, shock clear upon both of their faces. She fell to her knees beside Vergil, cradling him within her arms, finally seeing just what it was that her husband had turned him into. She wept for him, knowing that there was no turning back now and that the devil within Vergil would only continue to grow stronger and stronger. Keep demanding more and more, until there was nothing of him left. If she were a stronger woman, she would end his suffering here and now, but she didn't have the heart to do so.

 

They covered up the death of the King, blaming it on a rouge devil that the King had attempted to tame. Partly the truth perhaps, but most did not question it as the King had been known to try experimenting with demons before. Dante had looked suspicious, but said nothing to either his mother or brother about his thoughts.

 

Their mother died not long after, the weakness left from their father's feeding finally taking it's toll. Vergil was left as King of the country at barely eighteen years of age. He felt neither prepared nor capable to run Fortuna, but he would not shirk his duties.

 

His devil however was loving the power his position as King granted him. He slowly but surely started exerting more and more control over Vergil, each push so subtle that Vergil never even noticed his lack of control until it was too late. By the time Vergil finally realised the repercussions of his folly, he no longer hand control of his body or actions. Within his own mind, Vergil screamed.

 

Dante could see how Vergil slowly became more and more bad tempered. He could see a certain callousness that had never been a part of Vergil, start to appear, oddly reminding him of their father oft times. He thought that perhaps the pressures of being King at such a young age was the cause of the changes, and indeed they tapered off slightly when Vergil found himself a bride to share the burden of ruling. It wasn't until her pregnancy was announced that the signs reappeared tenfold.

 

But still Dante never suspected – not until he walked into the blood filled room as Vergil tried to purge their unborn child from within his wife's womb. Those golden eyes that stared at Dante told their own story, and Dante knew.

 

Vergil was gone. There was only the devil left now.

 


	15. Ending 2 Part 2

 

There moment was soon broken as Nero squawked loudly as he was hit gently in the back of the head by feathered wings; Griffon and Shadow brushing against him before seeming to burst into black dust and sank into V's skin. Nero watched with his mouth gaping open, not too sure just what it was he was witnessing. He almost feel on his ass a moment later as Nightmare lumbered over, the ground shaking with every heavy step he took. He too burst into black dust, fading into not only V's skin, but also his hair. Well that explained the colour changing hair thing that V had going.

 

Nero looked up to see the men and women from all around their world staring at them all. Their eyes darted from Nero and V to Dante and Vergil, wariness within their eyes. Some held fear, and others hatred. Oh boy this was going to be fun to explain.....

 

 

 

Hours later Nero and V finally escaped the questioning frenzy outside. Surprisingly the majority had not been too disturbed by the revelation of demon blood in the Sparda line, most had already suspected. It did help also that they had also witnessed Nero using his devil strength and power to protect them and not for evil like Vergil had supposedly done.

 

As for Vergil, most were wary of him, and there would be no way they could accept him as their ruler, rightful heir or not. It had been decided that Vergil would be banished back to his forest tower, the demons that lived there likely to have vanished now that their summoner was dead. Dante had seen the sadness and panic that crossed Vergil's face fleetingly at the sentence, and had offered to leave with him.

 

Nero had protested loudly, he had not wanted to lose his Uncle like this and he was not ready to become King. Dante had clapped a gentle hand upon Nero's shoulder and pulled him in for a tight embrace.

 

“You are ready Nero. Have been ready for a while now. I have watched you grow and mature in ways that I wasn't sure you ever could. I have seen in you the makings of a great ruler, if only you let go of your fear.” Dante smiled encouragingly at Nero. “Plus V will be around to stop you doing anything too stupid.”

 

Nero laughed wetly at that, knowing that it was probably the truth.

 

“Verg needs me now Nero. I've....not been the best brother to him, and I can't help but wonder if that is part of why he was so easily taken over. Plus you can always visit us.”

 

“I...yeah I understand Dante. But I doubt we'll visit. I don't want V to have to return there again.”

 

Dante nodded understandingly, and the two parted ways sadly. Nero went in search of V, while Dante left to pack his belongings and sign over the crown to it's rightful owner.

 

Nero found V waiting just inside the doors for him, having retreated out of the way after his part of the questioning had ended. He sat upon one of the decorative benches lining the walls, Kyrie sitting with him and quietly talking of Credo's recovery. V had been relieved to hear that the other man had not only survived the attack, but had just recently woken from his coma. Kyrie spoke of how Credo felt remorse at not being able to prevent the attack, V assuring her that he did not hold him responsible.

 

Kyrie knew that V wouldn't, but there was no convincing Credo of that. V promised that he would visit the man soon to tell him as much himself – he didn't want anyone to feel guilt for what had happened. The one responsible had been dealt with, and that was enough for V. Sometimes Kyrie felt that V was too pure for this world, and Nero couldn't help but agree as he approached. Apologising to Kyrie, Nero stole V away; leading him towards the private library room that he had once gifted to V. He felt V tense slightly as they approached, but ran soothing fingers over V's knuckles.

 

“Hey it's ok. Nothing bad will happen, I promise. Only good memories for now on ok?”

 

V nodded stiffly, but followed Nero into the room only to stop in shock at what he saw. Instead of the brand new pristine feeling of before, now the room looked truly lived in and used. There were books and papers piled high upon tables and over the floor, V tilting his head curiously to read the spines – all books on demons and devils. Empty cups littered the tea table, and more than one of the throw rugs were tossed haphazardly over the arm of one of the lounges, another in a crumpled heap upon the ground. V turned to Nero with a questioning look, and Nero rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

 

“I er, used to come in here to do my research. And....and to feel closer to you.” Nero flushed brightly. “I mean I know that you never actually used this room, but it was meant to be yours and I was made with you in mind, so it felt like I could feel you here with me while I was here.”

 

V smiled slightly at Nero's nervous rambling, laying a gentle hand upon his lips to stop the never ending flow of words.

 

“I am glad that you could find solace within this room Nero, and I am sure that I too shall spend many hours here.”

 

V tugged Nero over towards one of the lounges, curling up in one corner comfortably as Nero paced nervously before him. V wondered what had Nero in such a tizzy, but felt that remaining silent and waiting until the other man was ready to speak was the wiser course of action. Finally Nero seemed to gather his courage, coming to a stop before V and alarmingly falling to one knee. V shifted warily, not sure if he wanted to hear what Nero had to say now.

 

“V, I know that I went about this all wrong last time. I know that I took our engagement for granted and didn't bother to get to know your properly; nor did I treat you with the respect and courtesy that you deserved.”

 

Nero swallowed heavily before opening a small, velvet covered ring box, showing V the intricate silver ring within. Solid silver bands bracketed delicate swirls of silver, curling eerily similarly to V's new tattoos, black diamonds spaced out along the band. It was beautiful, and V very much wished it wasn't being offered to him now.

 

Nero licked his lips nervously. “V....Vitale, would you do me the honour of becoming my husband?”

 

There were tears falling from V's eyes, and Nero couldn't tell if that was a good sign or a bad one. V leant forwards, cupping his hands around Nero's holding the ring between them.

 

“Nero I love you, and it would give me no greater pleasure than to accept your proposal.....but I can't.”

 

Nero felt his heart crash through his chest and onto the ground, shattering. Now he knew just how V had felt....was this his revenge? Nero slapped himself mentally, V was not so callous as to do this for revenge. He just had to keep listening and V would tell him what to do to change his mind.

 

“I...last time....you hurt me Nero. A lot. And I understand the reasons you gave me, but I can't just forget.” Nero pulled one of his hands free, clutching at V's trembling one.

 

“I'm so sorry V.” Nero bowed his head over their clasped hands, tears gathering behind his eyes. “Is it too late for us? Is our love not enough?”

 

V choked back the sob rising in his throat, so much for only good memories from now on in here.

 

“It's not too late Nero. Never think that.” V brushed the tears on his cheeks away, clearing his throat gently before continuing. “I would like for us to date as though we were not royalty with the expectation of marriage at the end.”

 

“Date?” Nero asked curiously. That didn't sound too bad. There were many things he had wished he could have done with V when he had realised his feelings, and this would give him the chance to do so.

 

“Yes. I would like us to get to actually know each other. Without expectations, and duty standing in the way. I'd like to know _Nero,_ not Prince Nero, and would like you to know V, and not Prince Vitale. There are many things we held back from each other before – whether it was because of duty or feelings of distrust – I'd like us to get past that.”

 

“Anything. I would do anything for another chance V.” Nero vowed, leaving a kiss upon V's bare hands.

 

 

 

And so they dated. It became quite the common sight to see the two out and about the countryside, riding on their horses for a picnic, or sharing a few drinks down at the local pub. When Nero was crowned, V was there in the background, quietly supporting the other royal as he nearly became overwhelmed with the sudden sense of responsibility thrust upon him.

 

V could see the pressure building within Nero and spirited the other away to the theatre, unfortunately almost giving the poor boy at the ticket box a heart attack to see his King and the Prince Vitale standing at his window purchasing tickets. He tried to offer them free entry, but was denied and given and exorbitant tip that left his mouth hanging as they happily trotted to the candy bar, arguing over the merits of the various snacks available.

 

The two became nigh inseparable. Where you found one, the other would likely be lurking close by; neither wanting to be apart too far, still scared from their previous ordeal. They even spent nights together, sleeping in the same bed, or staying up all night talking about their hopes and fears. Nero terrified that his devil would take him over one day also, and V finally getting to mourn the death of his mother.

 

Time passed quickly, and V had to return home to Red Grave. Nero travelled with V back home, leaving Fortuna in the care of his trusted advisor and friend Kyrie, and helped him wrest control back from the scheming council. The sly, old men tried to use V's imprisonment and demonic possession to deem him unfit to rule. However their plan quickly backfired as those that had been present at the tournament spoke out against them.

 

No matter what ugly rumours the council tried to spread, the proof that their Prince had returned, and was healthier than ever, filled the masses with joy. They grew tired and angry of the council trying to undermine their Prince, and soon they cried for them to be replaced.

 

Nero stood beside V the entire time, lending both his strength and support. The combined pressure of both Royals, common folk and the appearance of three very irate familiars, soon convinced the council that it was long passed the time they retired. V felt nothing but relief at this, able to finally put the matter to rest.

 

His coronation took place not long after, Nero standing proudly as he watched the shining silver crown be placed upon his head.

 

Red Grave also will filled with gossip of seeing their King and the King of Fortuna holding hands as they walked down the street. One scandalised older couple even spoke of catching the pair during a very passionate kiss, their King pressed up against the wall of a deserted alleyway. The castle servants would frequently find the pair in the library, sharing space and reading together. They would smile to themselves as they heard the familiar words of V's father's book being read aloud to Nero, the other man running his fingers soothingly through dark strands.

 

As things slowly started running smoothly once again, Nero took some time away to visit Dante and his father. It took him a little while to relocate the forest tower, memories of the last time he had been there assaulting him. He found both his father and Dante to be in reasonably good health. The servants that still remained in the tower had been confused when a second man looking remarkably like their Master had moved in, but accepted it without question.

 

Neither man seemed surprised that V did not accompany Nero, Vergil seemingly feeling the blow harder than Dante. Vergil blamed himself for the atrocities that he had committed whilst under the control of his devil, and no matter what V had said, he could only assume that V held him responsible also.

 

Nero did his best to convey that V did not blame him, just that the memories of this place had been more than he could handle revisiting so soon, and not Vergil himself that had kept V away. Nero could tell that Vergil did not believe him, but there was not anything he could do to change his mind. Time and another meeting with V, however long in the future that may lie, would be the only things to help Vergil fell absolved of a small part of his guilt.

 

Nero spent the time with the older men learning about the man that was his father. He learnt that he need not fear being taken over by his devil like Vergil had, that it had been Vergil himself that had unknowingly allowed the devil to take over. Nero felt relief, that as long as he didn't go down the same power hungry path that his father had travelled, he wouldn't likely be taken over. Besides, he had a feeling that V would knock the stupid out of him if he even tried.

 

He parted ways after spending a few days with Dante and Vergil, the younger of the two promising to visit sometime soon – though not too soon, he was quite enjoying the quiet life. It was upon his return, as they relaxed in the private sitting room in Fortuna that V spoke up.

 

“Ask me again Nero.”

 

Nero looked up questioningly. Ask what? He hadn't asked V anything had he?

 

“What?” He asked. Griffon springing from V's tattoos to pointedly stare at Nero, wiggling his feathers like fingers, pointedly emphasising what would be the ring finger. Nero stared back at him blankly for long moments before the penny finally dropped and he rushed to pull the ring from his pocket. Nero always carried it on him these days, too scared that he would miss the opportunity to ask again, and was glad that he had taken to doing so.

 

“Vitale, will you marry m-?”

 

“Yes,” V didn't even wait for Nero to finish his question before he threw himself at the other man.

 

Nero yelped as he went flying onto his back, thankfully not losing the grip he hand on the ring. It didn't matter for long however, as he soon had a lapful of V kissing him eagerly. Pulling apart slowly, Nero finally got to place the ring upon V's finger, lips pressed against both in thankful prayer.

 

“Thank you V, for giving me this second chance.”

 

“And thank _you_ Nero, for waiting for me.”

 

 

 

The wedding was beautiful, but small. Neither man wished to be the centre of attention more than they already faced in their daily lives, so the ceremony had been limited to the amount of guests invited. It was however televised so that those not present could still witness the event. There were tears flowing freely by the time the priest announced it was time to kiss, and cheers as the pair came together for their first kiss as a married couple. It had taken a lot longer than they had thought it would, and a lot of heartbreak, but they had made it there in the end.

 

V sat on one of the wooden benches outside, watching as Nero was caught in a headlock by Dante, Vergil standing by looking long-sufferingly at the pair. He laughed as Nero scowled fiercely, unable to escape the hold, twisting and squirming as Dante danced out of reach. V shared an exasperated look with Vergil, their relationship still rocky but much improved recently.

 

Griffon, Shadow and Nightmare appeared beside him – Nightmare thankfully having shrunk himself to a size similar to a human and not his full size. Griffon hopped closer to V, beady eyes gleaming with intent.

 

“So V...” V hummed in answer, awaiting Griffon's request.

 

“So...you know how I told you that I'm a cursed Prince right?” A small dip of V's head. “Well the way to break that curse is a kiss from another Royal.”

 

“Shall I call Nero over to kiss you then?” V asked in contemplation, finger tapping against his lip.

 

V tried to hide his laugh as Griffon sputtered.

 

“No, no! Just...I though you wouldn't mind helping a guy out?” Griffon stared pleadingly at V.

 

“Oh ok. But only since you asked nicely. Hop closer then.”

 

Griffon scooted closer to V, who leant down and rested a hand upon the supposed feathery Prince. His lips left a gently kiss upon Griffon's beak, tingles rushing up and down his body. He squawked in glee as he felt himself start to change, drawing both Dante and Nero's attention, before they fell over themselves in laughter. Vergil even managed to crack a smile at the bird's predicament.

 

Holding out his 'arm', Griffon noticed that he still had wings, even if they were differently coloured. But he had felt himself change! He turned around desperately, only to see the feathers of a peacock trailing behind him. He turned to glare at V, who had a hand covering the smile on his face.

 

“YOU!” Griffon screeched.

 

V waved a hand over Griffon, the bird once more returning to his usual form.

 

“I'm sorry Griffon, that was unkind. Unfortunately I don't believe that my kiss was enough to break your curse however. You shall just have to convince some other pretty Princes and Princesses to kiss you instead.”

 

Griffon seemed mildly mollified at this, strutting off to steal food from the buffet laid out. Shadow and Nightmare following after him as Nero came over to steal V from them. Nero pulled V to a secluded alcove, wrapping the other man tightly within his arms.

 

“I can't believe that I almost lost this.” Nero said, body shuddering.

 

“Hush now, let us not dwell on the past. We are together now, and nothing shall part us again.” V responded soothingly.

 

“I wonder how Dante and Vergil will take the request to come back here and run things for six months of the year so we can split our time between here and Red Grave.” The pair had cleared it with the rest of the council, needing a way to be able to move back and forth between the two countries. They had even agreed to Vergil returning, if only Dante would keep him in hand.

 

“WHAT?!?” Dante's voice yelled out.

 

“I'd say from that reaction...not well.” V snickered, pulling Nero further away from Dante who looked ready for a fight.

 

Nero stood behind V, chin resting upon his shoulder and arms wrapped around his waist. The pair gazed out over the land of Fortuna, thanking their lucky stars that despite the odds, they had finally managed to fall in love and have their happily ever after.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is it for The Demon Prince. I am a little sad that it's over now :(  
> I hope that you liked this take on the Swan Princess story, and any comments, criticisms or suggestions are welcomed.
> 
> Also made myself giggle a little. I thought I would have to take a little break for a while since I had run out of ideas of things to write, only to realise that I had 3 WIPs and a one shot that I'd started. And now I have like 3 more ideas waiting in the wings and am finishing up another story that I hope you will enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the beginning of this story, but let me know if you think I should change anything.
> 
> Also normally I wouldn't bother giving characters middle names if they don't already have them, but I figured that royalty would have at least one.
> 
> Aleron - Knight


End file.
